Os senhores de Zaron
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Elfos e Humanos sempre foram inimigos na terra de Zaron. Para resolverem seus problemas sem precisar de guerrear utilizam torneio de luta para resolver suas diferenças. Nas disputas atuais os elfos estão vencendo, mas quando chega uma lenda viva para os humanos o jogo pode virar para os humanos.
1. A lenda do Mago Escarlate

**Narração Kevin**

"_Dos confins das terras de Zaron muito é contato a lenda do Mago Vermelho, o salvador do reino de Kupa Keep, que trouxe a prosperidade dos humanos e os ensinou a lutar contra os temidos e odiados elfos de Larnion. Como rei o mago foi grande que tinha o domínio do gigante do Chaos trazia a vitória sobre seus inimigos. Até que um dia um demônio elfo se levantou contra o grande mago. Em uma batalha épica o Mago Vermelho lutou contra o demônio com suas poderosas chamas, mas por fim o grande herói se sacrificou para neutralizar o grande demônio"._

Sempre escuto essa história dês de criança do poderoso rei que trouxe a prosperidade para o reino que governo. Não que atualmente Kupa Keep esteja passando por problemas, mas não consigo fazer tão grande como as lendas do Mago Vermelho falam. Mesmo estando na capital não consigo unificar todos os humanos. As amazonas odeiam se submeter aos homens, os guerreiros nórdicos góticos nos chamam de conformistas, os orcs que estão entre os humanos não querem lutar contra os malditos elfos.

Quantos problemas. Eu não queria ser rei, apenas queria ser um nobre. Estaria com diversas mulheres nesse exato momento, mas logo a primogenitura caiu em meus ombros. Minha irmã que devia ser a rainha, mas segundo nossas normais ela não pode assumir o trono se não casar.

Eu sou Kevin McCormick, descendente da família real que comanda o reino de Kupa Keep logo quando o Mago Vermelho foi morto. Possuo um bom porte físico e cicatrizes no rosto (por causa das batalhas contra os elfos), cabelos castanhos e com uma idade aparente de 23 anos.

O reino de Kupa Keep mostra todo seu esplendor de um reino prospero cercado por todo tipo de comercio e fortificações militares em pontos estratégicos. No meio desse reino está o magnífico de estrutura gótica, chamamos o "Castelo da Disney".

Entra no salão um rapaz de 20 anos, loiro, com feições infantis, com um brasão com o símbolo do reino, usando parte de armadura nos ombros, braços e pernas, uma tiara dourada com uma safira vermelha e um martelo guardado no cinto. Ele é Leopold Stotch, mas por alguma razão todo mundo lhe chama de Butters. O nome um paladino.

E junto com ele está uma morena de cabelos longos, curvas modestas, também com idade de 20 anos, com uma tiara rosa, vestido azul – que tem um 'V' até altura nas coxas lado direito, é justo na cintura para cima com um discreto decote -, um chapéu pontudo e carregando um cajado, revelando que ela é uma maga. Ela é Jenny Simon, uma maga de uma gostosa.

- Oh meu rei. Estamos prontos para o combate, aguardando a sua ordem – disse o loiro se ajoelhando junto com a morena.

- Muito bem, Butters. A princesa vai comandá-la desta vez. Jenny, pode ir aos aposentos da princesa para chamá-la.

- Sim Majestade – a morena se levanta e vai ao quarto da princesa.

**Narração Kenny**

- Tammy, querida. Você viu a minha mascara?

- Está dentro da gaveta.

- Obrigada.

No meu quarto luxuoso eu estou, segundo na linha de sucessão ao trono, meu Kenny McCormick e minha guardiã Tammy Warner.

Kenneth McCormick é meu nome completo e apesar do nome sou uma mulher de vinte anos loira que tem um nome masculino por causa que no meu nascimento. Meu falecido pai (que estava alcoolizado) apresentou para o povo seu segundo filho e batizou de Kenneth, só no dia seguinte que descobriu o erro que fez, mas já era tarde. Por isso que tenho um nome masculino.

Apesar do nome Kenny possuo um corpo de uma verdadeira mulher com curvas exuberantes destacando pelo tamanho dos seios (a parte do meu corpo que mais gosto) e cabelos loiros como raio de sois. O motivo disso é que descobrir que minha mãe deu suas puladas de cercas e portanto descobri que meu pai é um orc através do diário da minha falecida mãe. Eu não sou doida para contar isso para alguém.

Estou usando um vestido rosa claro quase branco bordado, sem mangas, com proteção dourado nos ombros, um cinto e tiara dourado (sendo que esse objeto tem o brasão do reino), um espartilho com um generoso decote. Esse vestido é chamado pelos estilistas de 'vestido Zelda'. Sabe lá porque é chamado assim. Afinal quem é Zelda?

Tammy como falei é minha guardiã. Mais alta do que eu, 22 anos, cabelos longos e castanhos que pinta algumas mechas loiras e um corpo tão volumoso quanto a princesa. Está usando um quimono azul curto (que chega altura dos joelhos) com bordas pretas, faixas brancas enrolado na cintura em cima do quimono (isso que da base de sustentação para a roupa), uma camisa preta justa do de baixo, proteção nos braços e pernas estilo ninja e duas pequenas espadas ninjas junto com um cinto preto. Mesmo com suas tarefas serem mais domestica está sempre preparado para me defender como assassina, profissão que ficou obsoleto já que nossas disputas entre os elfos são realizados.

Enfim pego a minha mascara de pano laranja e coloco no rosto. É uma tradição idiota que todos os filhos do rei que não assume o trono usar mascara. É uma simbologia que minha voz não tem poder para contrariar o rei. Grande besteira. Até minha irmã mais nova, Karen, tem que usar mascara. Isso é muito chato, meu irmão não quer ser rei, mas tenho que casar para assumir o trono.

Isso é muito chato. Eu não quero me casar cedo, mas preciso disso para assumir o trono. O problema que os nobres são uns bundões e não tomam atitude. E ainda nenhum tem cara de macho suficiente. Eu quero um marido que seja homem e que me pegue de jeito.

Que foi? Eu sou uma garota com hormônios explodindo, mas que infelizmente não tive nem meu primeiro beijo. Os homens têm medo de aproximar já que meu irmão é muito ciumento e, portanto sou virgem encalhada.

Que irônico tenho uma vida fodida porque não sou fodida.

Tammy é a única que me entende. Ela sim tem liberdade e já deu muito por aí (dizem as más línguas que ela faz um boquete inesquecível). Ela da para quem ela quiser. Ainda bem que ela trás algumas fotos de homens nus e até alguns cristais mágicos que tem imagens pornográficas.

- Não esqueça seu arco princesa – Tammy me passa minha principal arma: arco e fecha.

- Obrigada Tammy.

- Espero que você não se apaixone por algum elfo no campo de batalha.

- Deus que me livre. Os elfos são parecidos demais com as elfas, quase não tem diferença. Alias você já transou com um elfo?

- Já sim, mas não são grande coisas na cama, pelo menos aqueles que já dei.

A porta do meu quarto se abre revelando a maga Jenny. Tenho um pouco de amizade com ela, mas nada tão forte para ser minha melhor amiga.

- Tudo está pronto majestade.

- Antes de ir tem noticias de minha irmã? – pergunto para Jenny, já que minha irmã Karen faz meses que está viajando.

- Não senhora.

- Entendo. Vamos para a batalha. Que a deusa Liane nos ajuda – eu digo criando coragem para ir para o campo de batalha e invocando a primeira deusa que veio na mente: Liane, a deusa do amor.

**Narração Kyle**

"_Dos confins das terras de Zaron é contato da lenda do temido Mago Sangrento que trouxe a morte para muitos no reino de Larnion. O rei que incentivou os parasitas humanos a ganância e ao ódio. Muita destruição foi feito pelo Mago Sangrento que traía o fogo do dragão. Ainda tinha o gigante do Chaos ao seu lado. Até que um dia se levantou uma elfa que lutou bravamente contra o mago. Ela lacrou o gigante e prendeu o Mago Sangrento trazendo assim a paz de volta para Larnion"._

Eu me recordo da historia que é contato dês da minha infância. Eu ainda não era nascido ainda nessa época então só sei da história que minha mãe contou. Alias sou descendente da elfa que prendeu o Mago Sangrento. Sou filho de Sheila Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski o atual rei elfo.

As construções élficas são bem diferentes do que as construções humanas já que temos um vinculo total com a mãe natureza e literalmente nossas casas, mansões e até castelos são arvores gigantes ocas ornamentadas. Alguns humanos que tiveram oportunidade de verificar nossas moradias nos perguntam como esculpimos tudo, mas nenhum entende que nós elfos não fazemos nenhuma agressão contra animal ou planta, mas sim temos pactos com os espíritos da floresta que permite moldar uma construção conforme a nossa vontade.

Até moveis são feitos dessa maneira. As únicas coisas que trabalhamos com nossas mãos são utensílios de metálicos e vidros, afinal nossos ferreiros e artesões são imortais e tem muitos milênios de pratica.

Eu estou sentando em um trono de madeira. Estou uma calça verde, botas pretas, uma camisa laranja, um manto vermelho com bodas, golas, manto vermelho sendo que seu interior e bordas das mangas são dourados, luvas verdes, um chapéu chamado verde chamado ushanka que uso para esconder meu cabelo e uma coroa de um rara raiz da arvore mais antiga do mundo. Meus cabelos são ruivos, não gosto de expor para ninguém.

Vejo meus dois súditos se aproximando. Meu braço direito e melhor amigo Stan Marsh. Ele é de uma linhagem de uma elfa com um orc, mas sua genética puxou para o lado dos elfos (diferente da sua irmã mais velha que puxou para os orcs). Seu físico se assemelha a um humano bem treinado (os elfos machos tentem a ter um físico mais frágil em relação aos humanos) graças seu gene orc, cabelos curtos pretos e olhos castanhos. Está usando uma calça azul, um peitoral metálico, uma capa verde, uma espada grande nas costas (é um dos raros elfos que usa armamento pesado), um capacete azul com detalhes de prata plumas em cima e um cinturão de coro com fivela de prata.

Logo quando chega perto Stan se ajoelha, mas o segundo não, já que essa tarefa é muito difícil para ele. Jimmy Valmer é um dos raros elfos que nasce com problemas físicos, no caso dele nasceu com problemas de má formação nas pernas, vesgo e com problema na fala. Está usando uma blusa amarela, uma calça azul claro, botas marrons, cinto cinza com fivela dourado, um manto verde e chapéu meio que piramidal cinza com uma pena branca. Na cintura carrega uma besta (arma normalmente usada pelos humanos), uma flauta e nas costas leva um Alaúde. É o bardo mais forte do mundo dos elfos, sem contar um excelente comediante. Usa duas muletas de prata para poder andar.

- Oh meu rei. Nosso exercito está pronto.

- Ótimo, então estamos prontos – digo massageando a cabeça.

- Algum problema, meu lord? – pergunta meu guerreiro.

- Nada. Apenas me lembrei da história do "Mago Sangrento".

- "Mago Sangrento"? Essa história é p-p-p-popular – disse o Jimmy – essa historia é usado muito para assustar as crianças... essa historia é usado muito para assu 'ter'... essa historia... é usado muito para 'ter'... essa historia... é usado... muito 'ter'... essa h-historia é usado 'ter'... essa historia é usado muito para 'ter'... essa historia é usado muito para assustar as crianças – conseguiu falar completamente a frase.

- Infelizmente essa história é real. Minha mãe realmente enfrentou o "mago sangrento" há 1000 anos, 600 anos antes da gente nascer, minha mãe o capturou.

- Capturou? Por que não matou logo? – pergunta Stan.

- Apesar que tenho que admitir que ele matou muitos elfos, minha mãe é apegada aos princípios do nosso povo e não matar, mesmo que seja um repugnante humano. Ela prendeu em uma prisão perto daqui. Dois elfos foi escolhidos para vigiar o prisioneiro.

- Mas prender por tanto tempo não é perverso demais? Os humanos não são imortais.

- Segundo a minha mãe, de algum jeito conseguiu a imortalidade.

- Espero que ele fique mais 1000 a-a-a-anos – diz o Jimmy.

- Quem decidirá isso é minha mãe. Vamos para a batalha.

- Sim majestade – responde os dois.

Stan oferece o braço para mim e aceito. É costume dos elfos esse lado afetivo entre nosso povo. A batalha entre os humanos é um tipo de torneio aonde nossos melhores combatentes lutam em uma disputa. Nosso reino anda ganhando nove torneio seguidos e pelas regras ganhando dez seguidas temos o direito de ter uma vantagem econômica, política ou territorial. É uma oportunidade de sobressair os humanos.

**Narração Desconhecida**

Faz muitos tempo que ando furtivamente espionando o palácio dos elfos. Descobrir finalmente uma informação valiosa. O lendário "Mago Vermelho" está vivo. Vai ser uma vitoria grande se conseguir libertá-lo. Sinto que a antiga gloria das lendas contatas pode retornar. Segundo o rei elfo está perto daqui e está sendo guardado por dois elfos. Se o elfo guerreiro não sabia dessa informação significa que poucos elfos sabem disso. Vou demorar um pouco achar, mas prometo a mim mesmo que terei sucesso com a missão. Ou eu não me chamo Mysterion.

CONTINUA

_Essa é uma fanfic minha experimental. Essa seria a historia que começaria assim quando "Brotherhood" tivesse acabado, mas a idéia martelou tanto na cabeça que antecipei seu lançamento._

_A idéia veio porque não encontrei nenhuma fic de South Park com esse universo que seja realmente boa. Muitas fics sempre o Cartman como ditador dos humanos, enquanto os outros são heróis. Então resolvi criar uma historia que nenhum lado esteja na razão, nesse universo tanto os elfos como humanos tem suas glorias como seus podres, deixando um pouco mais real essa disputa dos dois grupos._

_É claro que essa historia tem o fogo da ação, do humor e da disputa amorosa. Um casal tradicional que vai ter nessa fic é Stan e Wendy (não sou muito animado com esse casal, mas pelo fato de ser um universo alternativo tenho liberdade de trabalhar uma forma interessante)._

_Aproveitando anunciar algumas fanfics:_

_-**Screw You Guys!: **é a primeira fanfic com tema haren que vi na vida sobre South Park. Nesse caso Cartman é disputado por quatro garotas diferentes que pouco a pouco se encaixam na história. Destaque nessa fic se destaca porque o relacionamento de Cartman e sua mãe está bem original. Aqui o link: .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-south-park-screw-you-guys-1933483_

_- **The New South Park: **é uma historia baseando também no cenário do jogo, mas diferente da minha historia é do universo normal de South Park. As crianças um pouco mais velhas ainda brincam na mesma brincadeira. Aqui o link: .br/historia/482131/The_New_South_Park/_

_Esta nova fanfic tem referência do Silmarillion, Elder Scrolls Skyrim e principalmente do próprio jogo de South Park._

_Até a próxima._


	2. Reaprendendo o nome

**Narração de Mysterion**

Não foi difícil de encontrar os dois elfos guardiões do "Mago Vermelho". Um está usando uma roupa azul e tem cabelos marrons escuros e outro parece que nem é elfo já que é careca com fios enormes de cabelos em diferentes partes da cabeça, mas que ainda não tira a impressão dele ser careca (acho que a única característica que faz ele ser elfo são as orelhas pontudas). Esse ser está usando uma roupa roxa.

- Alias, já buscou comida para o cativo, Bill? – pergunta o elfo de roxo para o outro.

- Já. Faz uma hora isso, Fosse – responde 'Bill'.

- Tenho que admitir que apesar de temos o serviço mais maneiro no reino é irônico pensar que ta o famoso 'Mago Sangrento' cativo como um passarinho – disse Fosse falando no nome do mago com as aspas.

- Não sei porque mantém o humano vivo. Isolar na cela por mais de 200 anos é muita tortura.

- Especula que ele ta mais de 1000 anos.

- 1000 anos? Eita! Será que essas historias sobre ele eram reais?

- Reais ou não, a mãe da majestade nos paga para alimentá-lo e vigiá-lo.

- Como se um humano fosse besta suficiente para entrar aqui e resgatá-lo.

Os dois elfos riem. Eles não sabem de nada.

Preparo uma zarabatana com dardos tranqüilizantes para neutralizar os dois elfos. Aproveitei quando um não estava olhando no outro e acertei os dois (primeiro Bill e depois Fosse) rapidamente.

Alvos neutralizados, agora só falta libertar o famoso mago. Vendo a porta da prisão é semelhante a um espelho, mas reconheço o tipo da prisão.

É uma prisão mágica que isola luz e som. Dentro da cela existe um espaço confortável para prisioneiro e bem iluminada, porem o preso é incapaz de escutar até a própria voz ou barulho emitido dentro da sala. Essas prisões deixaram de ser usadas porque uma terceira pessoa facilmente pode entrar nela e libertar o preso. Nunca vi uma funcionando já que é bastante obsoleta. Só espero que o lendário mago ainda tenha a sanidade

**Narração de Cartman**

Quanto tempo que estou aqui preso? É uma pergunta que faço na minha mente. Só escuto o silencio absoluto. Pelo menos não fui privado da minha visão. Só consigo usar a magia para projetar imagens e ilusões, porque magias destrutivas são literalmente inútil já que esse quarto é totalmente indestrutível. Bom para passar o tempo com ilusões.

Nem sei quanto tempo já passou. Eu também nem sei quando é de dia e quando é de noite. Para ser sincero eu até esqueci meu próprio nome.

Eu poderia facilmente olhar para minhas roupas para descobrir o que é, mas isso só me lembraria dos tempos que eu era rei dos humanos. Dos meus tempos de gloria. Dos tempos que essas roupas me serviam.

Mais irônico é que me lembro de todos os nomes do que já me acompanharam no passado. Lembro o nome da minha mãe. De aonde nasci. Da minha primeira decepção amorosa. E de minhas magias. Por que eu esqueci meu próprio nome?

Acho que isso não importa muito. Só sei quando sair daqui alguém vai ter que pagar. Pior que não da nem para alterar a paisagem com magias de destruição ou com secreções do meu corpo. Literalmente todas as secreções somem imediatamente, inclusive meu suor.

Sobre o 'quarto' parece é grande, semelhante a um quarto real. Quanta ironia. Mais não tem nada para fazer senão esperar a comida e água chegar, deitar, criar ilusões e fazer exercícios físicos. Engraçado pensar que sendo um mago passei muito tempo tendo uma rotina física semelhante a um guerreiro. Acho que a comida dos elfos afetou meus ossos. Sinto que meus ossos largos já não são mais tão largos. Eu não tenho espelho para saber como é que estou.

Estou deitado em uma cama elfo coberto pelos lençóis, afinal minhas roupas não servem mais (nem sei quando foi a ultima vez que usei roupas). Imaginar que eu projetei esse tipo de cadeia para os elfos. Apenas encaro o vazio como se tivesse esperança de algo aparecer.

Eu conseguir a imortalidade graças meus estudos sobre magia no passado. Assim dominando a essência mágica conseguir passar as fronteiras da imortalidade, mas nessas horas preso que gostaria de morrer, porque eu não agüento mais ficar preso.

Será que estou perdendo a sanidade? Por que tive impressão de alguém entrou no 'quarto'. O problema está usando umas roupas estranhas. Parece um espião encapuzado, mas apresenta um tipo de armadura leve para combate (algo não muito comum). O estranho é usar uma mascara do debaixo do capuz e um ponto de interrogação pendurado no capuz.

O ser me olha por um breve tempo entre minha pessoa e depois do ambiente. Logo foi em direção das roupas que usava tempos atrás, pega-as e guarda na minibolsa que está levando na cintura e leva meu chapéu de mago. Depois vai na minha direção, pega na minha mão e me puxa. Será que isso é real?

Essa prisão mágica só uma pessoa pode entrar e sair livremente já que a prisão só prende magicamente o preso. Para o preso ser libertado apenas o visitante convidar para sair.

Quando me dou por mim estou fora pra prisão. Os primeiros barulhos nos meu ouvidos são muito alto, provando assim que faz anos que não os uso. Ajoelho-me tampando meus ouvidos. O barulho suave da natureza quase tirou minha audição.

- Você está bem, meu lord? – escuto a voz da misteriosa pessoa que me salvou. Pela tom de voz ou parece um homem afeminado ou uma garota.

- Eu não sei a ultima vez que escutei alguma coisa – aos poucos vou me acostumando com o som ambiente – quem é você?

- Eu sou Mysterion. Guardião da família McCormick, vim te resgatar meu lord.

- Sabe quem sou eu?

- Sim senhor. Você é o lendário Mago Vermelho, antigo rei do reino de Kupa Keep, Eric Theodore Cartman.

- Então esse é meu nome? Já não me lembrava disso.

- Meu lord. Se me permite perguntar: por que o senhor está sem roupas?

- Elas não servem mais em mim.

Mysterion fica pensativo. Imagino que ele reparou que minhas roupas estão largas demais para mim.

- Acho que tenho uma solução – ele leva uma mão para seu ponto de interrogação criando um brilho. De repente aquele misterioso ser se revela uma garota nova de vestida. Se não me engano ela tem aparência de 15 anos, cabelos castanhos claros, uma mancha de poeira perto no olho direito, olhos azuis e um corpo proporcional a sua idade (exceto pelo tamanho dos seios que ta apresentando um bom crescimento). Seu vestido é todo rosa cheio nos ombros e badado na saia, na gola um barbado mais suave com uma cor mais forte, os ombros são cheios, tem uma jóia de ouro com uma safira azul na ponta. Está usando luvas brancas, brincos de perolas azuis, carregando uma bolsa de couro rosa e uma coroa dourada que presumo que é o brasão dos Kupa Keep.

- Usei isso, meu lord – diz ela percebendo que tem um sorriso discreto nos lábios e está olhando diretamente na minha nudez. Esse pequeno sorriso é malicioso ou satírico? Afinal me lembro que antes de eu ser rei não era muito... 'grande' – coloque em cima da cabeça e se concentra.

Eu obedeci e magicamente estou com a mesma roupa de Mysterion.

- Então Mysterion, como saímos daqui?

- Sem a roupa da minha família eu sou Karen McCormick, meu lorde. Precisamos ser furtivos para passar despercebidos pelos elfos.

- Ou usamos magia para ficar invisível – faço uma magia na Karen e em mim – agora os elfos não vão nos ver. Me guie para a saída, por favor.

- Sim, meu lorde – ela faz uma curvatura de referência.

- Karen. Eu não sou mais o rei dos humanos. Imagino que você tenha pacto de vassalagem com atual rei.

- É uma honra está com a lenda viva em pessoa. Se soubéssemos que o senhor estava vivo com certeza teríamos te resgatado antes.

- Teve ter passado muito tempo. Então vamos.

- Sim.

Com cuidado Karen me guiou para fora da fortaleza élfica. Quando vi que estávamos longe de qualquer elfo, desfiz a invisibilidade. Karen me disse que tinha alguém nos esperando. Durante o caminho ela me contou que sua família assumiu o poder logo depois da minha derrota (eu pensava que seria a família Stotch já que eles que criaram o Gigante do Chaos). Não me lembro muito da família de Karen no passado. Também me contou porque se apresentou como Mysterion antes.

Segundo a lenda dos McCormick, Mysterion é o espírito guardião de Kupa Keep. Uma forma engenhosa para a família real sujar as mãos e ainda criar uma lenda de um suposto espírito guardião que protege a cidade. Como eu não pensei isso antes? Isso é um ótimo plano de governo.

Chegamos perto de uma carroça bem trabalhada aonde tinha um deficiente físico loiro, com o crânio um pouco deformado e uma idade aparente de 22 anos. Está usando uma roupa verde de agricultor e um chapéu marrom com uma pena vermelha. Reconheço o brasão da carroça: brasão da família Burch, a família criadora dos melhores cavalos do reino de Kupa Keep. Mesmo na minha época os cavalos eram animais fantásticos criado dessa família. Posso ver da forma dos dois cavalos puxando a carroça que ainda essa família sabe como criar um cavalo.

- Timmy – diz o carroceiro.

- Vamos. Está na hora, antes que os elfos vençam? – disse Karen.

- Vençam? A guerra ta tão apertada para nós? – eu digo

- É uma longa historia.

Nos dois subimos na carroça.

- Vamos Timmy – disse Karen.

- Timmy – respondeu o mesmo.

Como era de se esperar, os cavalos são bem rápidos. Durante o caminho Karen me contou toda a situação entre os humanos e os elfos. Só espero que passem para um lugar para conseguir roupas de magos novas, porque essa roupa de Mysterion não é muito apropriado.

**Narração de Kyle**

Meu exercito está pronto para a batalha. Mesmo que só role apenas competição estamos prontos para a guerra se os humanos se voltar contra a gente. A princesa Kenny já está posta e de frente está seus melhores guerreiros. Butters, o paladino; Jerry, a feiticeira; Tweek, o bárbaro; Token, o clérigo.

No meu lado eu tenho Stan, o guerreiro; Jimmy, o bardo; Jason, o druida; Brandey, o ranger.

- Saudações princesa Kenny. Está um ótimo dia para perder. Por que não considera logo a vitoria para o meu reino. Assim pouparemos tempo – eu digo.

- Nunca – diz em uma forma abafada, por causa da mascara, quase eu não entendo.

A regra da disputa é o seguinte: é uma luta em equipe que é proibido a morte do oponente. Cada reino pode invocar 10 melhores guerreiros, podem ser dois ou mais de uma vez. Aquele que ficar sem guerreiros perde. Pode invocar um animal para o combate se quiser.

A princesa invoca Butters e Jenny. Eu já dou espaço para Stan e Jinny.

O paladino tem uma resistência muito grande, é melhor atacar meu melhor guerreiro logo de cara para criar uma vantagem logo de cara. Jenny é uma maga que pode da trabalho. Para nós, elfos não temos magos já que eles usam magia forçando as forças do universos em proveito próprio. No lugar de um mago temos os druidas e bardos que consegue harmonizar com o universo.

Jimmy já pega seu Alaúde e começa a tocar:

- Era uma vez, uma donzela do Buraco do M-Morango. Ela não era de falar, mas engolia tudo s-sem pranto. Em minha bela lança, ela pulou feito um macaco, A donzela do Morango, a tua mãe do belo Buraco – logo Stan começou a brilhar. O encantamento dá o beneficiário o dobro da força e uma resistência sobrenatural.

Stan já empulha sua espada e parte para direção dos seus adversários.

- Sinta meu martelo da justiça – disse Butters erguendo o martelo.

Pequenas nuvens negras se formam em perto aonde cai um raio no martelo que se acumula no metal da arma e atira os trovões no cajado da maga que concentra o raio e solta uma esfera branca grande. Stan em vez de esquivar ele destrói a magia com sua espada, mas parece que o brilho que estava em Stan (revelando que estava sobre o efeito do encantamento) foi neutralizado.

Mas mesmo assim Stan continua na ofensiva. Butters vai para frente para atacar com seu martelo. Os dois se chocam com suas respectivas armas. É interessante como o paladino consegue suportar a força do golpe do Stan, mas precisa usar as duas mãos para isso, enquanto Stan só usa uma mão.

A maga concentra uma bola de fogo e joga em direção do Jimmy. Parece que desta vez estão concentrando as forças atacar tanto Stan como Jimmy. Algo inteligente, mas inútil. Stan pega o Butters com a mão livre e arremessa para direção da magia, fazendo que o próprio aliado receba dano. Ninguém bate de frente com a força do Stan.

Olho para a princesa com olhar de desafio. O que ela vai fazer agora? Ao reparar isso vejo um humano que está aproximando por trás. É alguém mais alto que Stan, um humano de cabelos castanhos e um bom porte físico parecendo que é um guerreiro habilidoso. Porem está usando roupas de mago. Que estranho. Está usando uma calça e blusa preta, um manto vermelho, botas e está carregando um cajado de madeira.

Ao lado dele está à princesa Karen. O que ela pretende

**Narração Kenny**

Droga! Isso não é bom.

- Posso lutar princesa?

Uma voz atrás de mim me faz arrepiar. Eu esperava todo ataques dos elfos, mas não esperava aquela voz suave e firme. Não sou alguém que se impressiona fácil, mas seja lá quem for conseguiu o momento certo.

- Que classe você é? – olhei para o homem que é maior do que eu.

- Mago.

- Mago? – estranhei, porque pelo porte físico estava mais com cara de guerreiro do que para mago, mas reparando suas roupas é um verdadeiro – pode ir – eu digo sem pensar, afinal se alguém do meu exercito quer lutar espontaneamente, quem sou eu para impedir isso?

Ele caminha tranquilamente para o campo de batalha e vendo o rei elfo parece que está confuso em deixar outro mago. Vejo que Jimmy começa a tocar novamente.

- Durma agora, os cu-cu-riangos estão d-dançando. Relaxe agora, descanse a cabeça. Feche os olhos, nada de pensar em pensar em problem... – de repente o mago grita e um tipo de onda sai da sua boca e acerta rapidamente o Jimmy levando para o chão. Isso me espanta muito.

- Irmã – escuto uma voz conhecida.

- Karen? – ela corre e me abraça – o que está fazendo aqui. É perigoso.

- Vim trazer o Mago Vermelho para o combate.

- Ah bom – logo a ficha caiu – Mago Vermelho está falando do lendário mago? – eu praticamente grito.

- Sim.

De repente todo mundo se paralisa para olhar o misterioso mago. Já murmuro para ambos os lados estão acontecendo.

- Mas isso é um absurdo. O Mago Sangrento está morto – disse o rei dos elfos.

- Não está – disse Karen – estava te espionando justamente na hora que você falou que ele estava vivo e preso.

O rei elfo fica parido. Nunca vi aquele elfo tão com medo.

- Mago Sangrento? – disse o elfo Stan – não parece tão intimidador.

- Mago Vermelho, Mago Sangrento. Não são nomes muito criativos na minha opinião, só porque eu usava vermelho não significa que precisava ser chamado algo escarlate.

- Imagino que depois de 1000 anos preso você esteja enferrujado.

- Por que não tenta provar que to enferrujado.

O elfo sorri e parte para cima do mago. Normalmente um guerreiro tem cautela em avança em um mago já que magia da uma vantagem de atacar longe, mas aquele elfo tem diversos acessórios que minimizam os danos de magias. Tudo que precisa é se aproximar para aproveitar a desvantagem de um mago: ataques físicos.

O Mago Vermelho apenas bate seu cajado de leve no chão que cria a sua frente um chão de gelo e dentro dele sai um golem de gelo. Stan desferiu seu golpe no golem que usa seu próprio corpo para contra atacar. O resultado disso é que os dois se empatam em um golpe físico.

Nunca vi um mago invocar um golem (ser vivo criado por magia). Só os magos mais poderosos que tem essa capacidade. Infelizmente nos dias atuais nunca vi um mago fazendo tal façanha. O lendário mago já provou que sua lenda é real. Até vejo a cara de espanto e admiração ver um mago invocando um golem.

**Narração Jenny**

Em toda minha vida nunca vi um mago invocar um golem tão rápido. Para falar a verdade nunca vi ninguém invocando um. Dês de criança escutava a lenda do Mago Vermelho e do seu poder. Foi através dessas historias que me interessou a aprender magia. Sempre era empolgada em aprender mais por causa mesmo que poderia ser tão imponente como o lendário mago. Nenhuma outra classe fez isso como guerreiro, paladino, ladrão, assassino, judeu, druida, nórdico ou qualquer outra classe. Apenas os magos.

Se ele foi preso por 1000 anos significa que ele já elevou a magia ao máximo tanto que atingiu a imortalidade. Como eu gostaria de ser sua discípula particular. Obedeceria de corpo e alma.

O mago estala três vezes seus dedos para criar uma pequena chamas na mão. Aponta para o elfo e golem, assim dispara uma rajada de fogo. Ele consegue soltar magia de fogo com tanta facilidade? Meu deus, ele é realmente o mago lendário.

O fogo destrói o golem e ataca o elfo fazendo assim afastar uns cinco metros. Mesmo com o ataque mostra que sofreu pouco dano.

Uma colisão de armas acontece perto do mago lendário que assusta um pouco. O elfo bando usou uma besta para atirar uma flecha ele, mas Butters arremessou o martelo direto na flecha assim impedindo do mago ser acertado. Se não fosse pelos pensamentos rápidos do paladino talvez os elfos teriam tido vantagem.

- Stan. Pare – diz o rei elfo – deixa que eu cuido dele.

- Sim meu lord.

Pelas regras do combate o rei pode participar, mas isso implica se o mesmo perder a vitoria já é automática para o grupo rival. Nunca vi o rei elfo lutando, mas ele é considerado a "Estrela de Davi" que é o judeu mais forte do grupo.

A companhia de judeu ou os judeus é uma classe exclusivamente élfica que domina diversas lutas corporais e mágicas, sendo a única classe que é forte tanto no físico como em magia.

Assim um dos elfos passa uma clava de metal e o rei elfo se aproxima para o campo de batalha.

- Vou acabar com você como a minha mãe fez contigo – disse o rei elfo. Isso me espanta. Eu não sabia que o rei elfo era descendente direto do 'elfo demônio'.

- Só faltava essa um judeu para me enfrentar – disse o mago com nojo.

Ele levanta a clava e concentra uma magia. Eu como maga sei muito bem que o rei elfo está fazendo: está invocando a magia mais forte dos judeus, a 'Praga do Egito'. Uma magia aterrorizante que até nós os magos tememos. Enquanto isso o Mago Vermelho se senta no chão em uma posição de meditação. Com seu poder consegue levitar. O rei elfo invoca um tipo de caveira gigante de fumaça, enquanto o mago invoca atrás dele um tipo de dragão energético. A caveira vai em direção do mago ao mesmo tempo o dragão de fogo cospe uma poderosa chama. Os poderes se chocam e parecem de iguais esplendor, mas logo as chamas do mago sobressai destruindo a caveira e derrubando o rei elfo. Quando se da em conta uma espada de energia está no pescoço do elfo.

- Parece que hoje o reino Kupa Keep venceu hoje – disse o mago se levantando – para sua sorte as regras do combate não permite matar – a espada de energia se desfaz.

Todos os humanos comemoram a vitória. Finalmente nosso salvador está de volta.

Narração de Cartman

Acho que perdi o jeito de matar um elfo,mas meu objetivo é vencer o combate apenas. Já saquei dês quando pisei nesse campo de batalha que o rei elfo era filho daquela elfa gorda puta que me prendeu, afinal o infeliz tem o mesmo nariz torto, o cabelo de menstruação e a voz irritante.

Nunca que minha magia seria inferior a dos judeus. Eu sou um mago, o Grande Mago. E finalmente estou livre.

CONTINUA

Estava com empolgação para escrever essa fic porque estava inspirado a escrever cenas de combate. Como todos sabem eu gosto de fazer lutas justas. É chato ver uma fanfic de South Park que vem um personagem luta com outro e esse não consegue nem se defender. Isso é um ponto muito usado na criação dos personagens originais.

O desafio era inserir parte do mundo humorístico do jogo para essa fic, mas conseguir encaixar os judeus. Nessa fic eu encarei que a classe judeu é exclusiva de elfo porque no jogo Kyle é o único judeu no jogo.

Os ataques foram adaptações diretas dos ataques do jogo. Para quem não conheceu os ataques dos Cartmans foram respectivamente o ataque que ele usa um spray com isqueiro e o ataque que ele peida e taca fogo nos oponentes. As canções do Jimmy saíram diretamente do jogo. A magia do Kyle é uma das variações do ataque especial final da classe judeu do jogo.

Antes que me perguntem: Karen não vai está participando no haren, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão de quem shippar com ela sou todo ouvido.

Até a próxima.


	3. O plano do rei

**Narração de Jenny**

Não acredito que nós, humanos, vencemos a disputa impedindo da vitoria dos elfos. E ainda mais o lendário mago vermelho está no nosso lado. Para o retorno do castelo o mago preferiu vim com a gente (eu e Butters) do que ir a carruagem luxuosa da "princesa tarada".

Chamo a princesa assim porque ela já deu praticamente em cima de todos os homens que ela viu. Para o azar dela o rei é ciumento com suas irmãs, assim nenhum homem cai em tentação com medo do rei.

Agora vejo o herói dos humanos sentado no canto olhando a paisagem. Eu esperava alguém orgulhoso e prepotente, mas vejo nele alguém tímido. Nem parecendo que um dia ele já foi o rei. Também era de se esperar que 1000 anos presos cobrasse seu preço.

- A paisagem mudou muito – comenta o mago.

- Sim, meu lord. Tentamos deixar em ordem o reino de Kupa Keep – disse Butters.

- Compreendo. Não precisa me chamar de lorde. Pode me chamar de Eric Cartman. A propósito, obrigado por ter evitado ser acertado aquela flecha – olha para o paladino.

- Sim, Eric.

- Alias estou vendo o brasão que é da família Stotch.

- Sim. Eu me chamo Leopold Stotch, mas todos me chamam de Butters por causa da cor do meu cabelo.

- Pelo que me lembro os paladinos eram guerreiros que abriam mão de conforto e luxo para servir o reino. Os paladinos mudaram sua filosofia?

- Não Eric. Os paladinos continuam com a mesma filosofia é que fui deserdado pela minha família – sei que o Butters está falando. Vindo de uma família tradicional eles guardavam a essência do gigante do Chaos. Quando era criança o Butters quebrou o objeto que lacrava o gigante por acidente, mas por causa disso os pais o detestam.

- Compreendo. Eu também não era tão ligado na minha família no passado, exceto pela minha mãe – ele diz com uma expressão um pouco cansada.

Realmente ele está superando todas as minhas expectativas. Sempre imaginei o mago vermelho como o mago mais poderoso que já existiu e de fato ele é. O que está mais me surpreendendo é sua personalidade. Já esperava que 1000 anos presos afetasse essa característica, mas ele está sua sanidade inalterada e ainda apresenta a postura segura de um mago experiente. Também me comove que também transparece seu sofrimento com expressões cansadas.

Como eu queria poder confortar a sua dor.

Mas o que acabei de pensar?

- Você é a primeira maga que já vi na vida – o mago Eric olha para mim.

- Sim – gaguejo e ainda fico vermelha. O que está acontecendo comigo?

- No meu tempo era muito raro ver uma mulher assumindo uma classe, já que todas normalmente eram donas de casa – falou meio que refletindo.

Sei que ele está falando. Afinal tem muitos homens que pensam que mulheres não podem está em um campo de batalha.

- Como amazona sinto orgulho imenso que as mulheres humanas conseguiram espaço em Zaron.

- Amazonas? – ele olha sem entender.

- Ah sim. Desculpe. Eu nasci na província das amazonas aonde as mulheres tem mais espaço para subir a sociedade assumindo até cargos políticos.

- Realmente mudou muita coisa. Como antigo rei eu era a favor das mulheres estarem no exercito.

- Você era? – digo bastante surpresa. Afinal se homens atuais ainda são muito machistas, imagine de 1000 anos atrás.

- Sim, mas tinha muita resistência dos meus generais e lideres – suspira – o que muitos esquecem que as mulheres podem ser bem perigosas – disse de uma maneira como se falasse para si mesmo do que para mim – alias, se você é uma amazona por que está longe de sua província e está na província mais tradicional?

Não esperava que ele percebesse isso.

- É que não existe magas amazonas, então vim para a capital para aprender magia. Mesmo assim foi difícil de conseguir um bom mestre, já que as magas são treinadas para serem mais para suporte.

- Se quiser eu posso te ensinar o que sei.

- Verdade? – falo quase gritando.

- Sim – ele sorri para mim que me faz corar.

Aí meu Deus! Será que a deusa Liane está influenciando nas minhas ações?

**Narração de Kevin**

Eu não esperava que meu reino ganhasse a disputa hoje. Eu deixei que Karen viajasse para férias e não para se infiltrar entre os elfos, pegando o amuleto do Mysterion para isso, mas sua molecagem trouxe muito lucro: resgatar o lendário Mago Vermelho. Desta vez eu perdôo minha irmã caçula.

Vejo ele chegando com a comitiva da Kenny. Para minha surpresa vejo ele se ajoelhar em sinal de submissão. Que estranho, pensava que ele reivindicaria o trono.

- Saudações mago lendário – eu digo – pode se levantar.

- Sim, meu rei – ele se levanta – é uma honra conhecer o primogênito dos McCormick.

- Meus antepassados assumiram o trono, após a sua ausência. Meus pêsames por demoramos tanto tempo para resgatá-lo. Pensávamos que estava morto.

- Era natural pensar assim e mesmo assim era arriscado um confronto direto com os elfos apenas para o meu resgate.

- Mas o importante que está de volta para o nosso reino. Sinta a vontade se quiser retornar ao trono – vejo que minha irmã leva um susto por causa disso. Eu nunca gostei de ser e até queria que minha irmã assumisse, mas imagino que o reino pode prosperar mais com o antigo rei.

- Agradeço a oferta, mas tenho que recusar – essa é uma resposta que me pegou de surpresa – estive muito tempo preso e não sei como o mundo está agora. Sem contar que quero aproveitar a liberdade e conhecer outras províncias. Porem estou serviço ao rei e pode contar com meu cajado para lutar contra os elfos.

- Compreendo – tenho que dizer que estou meio decepcionado – quero que aprecie o banquete.

- Eu ficarei – o mago sorri.

- Ótimo. Eu e minha irmã temos que conversar sobre o assunto do reino.

Ela me olha com olhar como vai me matar. Nem ligo.

Meus planos de não ser mais rei foi para água a baixo, mas tenho um plano B.

**Narração de Kenny**

Não acredito que o filho da puta do meu irmão queria dar o reino de mão beijada para o mago Cartman. Está certo que o reino é dele por direito, mas não precisa ceder assim. Afinal minha família já ta a muitas gerações no poder e abrir mão disso é loucura. Por sorte o mago lendário não aceitou. O que será que meu irmão quer falar comigo?

- Pode tirar a mascara. Quero ouvir sua voz com clareza – disse o rei.

Eu tiro.

- Pode me dizer que porra foi aquela de entregar o reino para aquele mago?

- Sabe que esse reino é dele por direito.

- Sei muito bem disso, mas isso não significa que ele pode ter a posse dele sem nenhuma burocracia. Já pensou se a gente não fosse nem nobres?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Por isso que tenho que fazer as coisas por aqui, enquanto você só fica pegando as concubinas.

- Sabe que não é assim.

- Não? Se não fosse por mim esse reino já teria nas mãos dos elfos.

- Que seja. Não te chamei para discutir sobre meu reinado, mas discutir como você vai ter seu reinado.

- Sabe as tradições não permitem que eu não assuma o trono sem me casar.

- É por isso que estamos conversando agora.

- Pera aí! Ta me dizendo que arrumou um casamento arranjado – digo com raiva.

- Não. Ta louca porra, mas tenho uma idéia melhor.

- Então diga.

Meu irmão fica em silencio. Parece que está apreensivo. Como se lutasse contra ele mesmo.

- Eu quero que você seduza o mago lendário – ele diz na lata.

Demorou alguns segundos para a ficha cair.

- Como é que é?

- Imagine. Seu reino tendo ao lado uma pessoa lendária ao seu lado eternamente. Vai ser um paraíso para os humanos – sei que meu irmão falou eternamente, eu sou imortal, graças ao pacto que meus pais fizeram o deus dos mares Cthulhu para salvar a minha vida (na época estava morrendo por uma doença e eles recorreram a esse deus que me concedeu o dom). Estava querendo me casar, mas não estava querendo casar com alguém imortal, afinal quero experimentar muitas... carnes.

- Sabe Kevin, essa é a idéia mais burra que você já teve.

- Eu sei, mas é preciso. Não me agrada ver minha irmãzinha se entregando a um homem, mas imagino que o mago deva ser um homem digno para você. Portanto quero que você faça o possível e o impossível para seduzi-lo, nem pra isso que tenha que ir para cama com ele.

- Eu quero que... – iria xingar feio, mas aí caiu novamente a ficha: "...ir para cama com ele.". Será que está liberado tudo e finalmente meu irmão não vai espantar ninguém. Lógico que ainda estou limitada a seduzir um homem, só espero que o mago 'de no coro' - ... ver se o mago Cartman vai resistir aos meus encantos se não me chamo Kenny.

- Falando assim parece um gay determinado para conquistar um cara – o rei ri.

- Vai se fuder. Eu não tenho culpa que nosso pai me deu um nome de homem para mim.

- Então está combinado. Faça o possível para seduzi-lo.

- Pode deixar.

**Narração Tammy**

Então a princesa já tem carta branca para dar? Interessante. Engraçado que o alvo tem que ser o Mago Vermelho, ou melhor, Eric Cartman. Se o objetivo é casamento nada impede do mago antes conhecer algumas carnes extras. Afinal como antigo rei deve ter tido diversas concubinas. Aposto que ele é bom de cama. Sem contar que ele está com um ótimo físico.

Tomei a liberdade de pesquisar sobre Eric Cartman descobrir que ele era bem diferente do que muitos imaginam, tendo muito traço humano. Ele era gordo, parecia uma baleia. Se ele passou mais de 1000 anos presos deve ter comido apenas pão elfo. Esse pão é bastante nutritivo, ótimo para levar em longas viagens porque ele dura muito e alimenta bem. Imagino que só comendo isso foi uma dieta em tanto. Pelo porte do físico imagino que ele malhou (deve ter o corpo totalmente travado).

Como sei disso? Simples, porque guardo um grande segredo do meu sangue. Eu sou uma meia-elfa (puxando para mais para o lado do humano). Minha única característica élfica é a juventude eterna e imortalidade. Se bem que é até quando me matarem ou se morrer por acidente. Não existe pessoas que escapam da morte, exceto a princesa Kenny que já morreu diversas vezes.

Todos estamos no banquete. Percebo que Cartman a primeira gafada fechou os olhos e mastigou lentamente para aproveitar todo o sabor da comida humana.

- Finalmente algo que não seja a porra da comida elfa – disse o mago.

- Quanto tempo você ficou preso? – pergunta o rei.

- Segundo os elfos naquela arena fiquei 1000 anos preso – responde.

- E como conseguiu sobreviver todo esse tempo?

- Na alimentação os elfos sempre me davam aquela pocaria de pão e sua água.

- E como conseguiu a imortalidade? Nem os nossos melhores magos conseguiram essa façanha até hoje.

- No caminho da magia existe níveis cósmicos a serem alcançados para conseguir essa façanha precisa de dedicar de corpo e mente. Não sei como é agora, mas na minha época a classe mago era meio desprezada entre os humanos já que a classe mais valorizada eram os guerreiros. Alias não vi nenhum guerreiro ao campo de batalha.

- Os guerreiros são classe muito valorizadas, mas ninguém consegue bater de frente daquele meio elfo – responde Butters.

- Você estava até muito bem enfrentando ele – diz o mago.

- Eu poderia enfrentar de igual para igual, mas a combinação daquele guerreiro com o bardo é complicado de vencer.

- Compreendo.

Todos retornam comer até que Kenny deixa um galfo cair debaixo da mesa por 'acidente'. Eu que estou no lado dela, sorrio discretamente. Sei o que ela pretende.

- Senhor Cartman. Meu gafo caiu na sua direção será que pode pegar para mim? – posso ver que a princesa está levemente com as bochechas coradas.

- Sim – limpa a boca e agacha debaixo para mesa para pegar o gafo.

Quando retorna parece que o plano da princesa deu certo. O mago está envergonhado. O motivo disso é simples: Kenny jogou o gafo de propósito perto do mago. O que ninguém sabe, exceto eu que a princesa levantou o vestido de forma que deixasse como mini-saia e abriu as pernas. Assim quando Cartman se abaixou para pegar o gafo deu de cara com a visão da calcinha da princesa. E vendo que o rosto dele está vermelho parece que deu certo.

Fico orgulhosa de minha garota aprendeu meus ensinamentos. Parece que está já seduzindo o mago dando despertando um pequeno desejo de luxuria. Mas ainda ele é muito inexperiente nesse assunto. Quero ver como o mago vai se comportar quando eu mesma tentar seduzi-lo.

CONTINUA

Mas um capitulo terminado. Curiosamente essa atualização foi escrita ao mesmo tempo com "Dark Lady" já quando empacava em uma parte da atualização me focava na outra fic. Assim essa fic saiu primeiro (na verdade os dois saíram ao mesmo tempo, mas queria me dedicar mais na outra fic para caprichar mais na atualização).

Pelo numero de palavras vi que a fic estava ficando grande. Tive de ter a cena dos elfos também aonde apresentaria Rebecca. Wendy, Bebe, Henrietta e Shelly vão demorar um pouco mais para aparecer.

Enfim esse foi a primeira tentativa de escrever um haren, dando cada motivo para as garotas se aproximarem no alvo. Tive o trabalho de pensar como fazer Tammy imortal, então pensei fazer ela ser meia elfa, puxando mais para os humanos.

Sobre a princesa Kenny resolvi deixar a explicação da própria série de sua imortalidade: que foi por causa do deus Cthulhu. Se questionar que Kenny não é mais imortal sem a presença da mãe, pense direito: em diversos episódios Kenny já ressuscitou sem a presença da mãe, uma quando ele se materializou do nada e outra quando caiu de um prédio e levantou como se não tivesse nada acontecido (dando uma de Deadpool).

O motivo de está fazendo isso que a imortalidade não seja um fator decisivo para o final do haren ("ah eu escolho ela porque ela é imortal também" esse tipo de argumento que quero evitar.

Essa fic é que vai ter mais cenas enchi em relação as outras que já escrevi. Então até a próxima.


	4. Rosa Vemelha

**Narração de Kyle**

O retorno para o palácio não foi muito animador, afinal tivemos uma derrota inesperada. Pior que foi a minha culpa porque fiz questão de lutar contra o Mago Sangrento. Como sou filho da elfa que derrotou o mago do passado pensava que eu daria conta do recado, mas infelizmente eu me enganei.

Enganei feio.

Tanto eu como Stan estamos montados no Sparky, o cão elfo do meu guerreiro. Essa é uma cria quase extinta dos elfos por causa do Magro Sangrento do passado. O vilão fez questão de perseguir e matar as crias existentes e criou uma doença que matava os cães elfos. No final só sobraram cinco cães, todos eles sendo machos.

Os cães elfos são maiores que cavalos e possui a mesma imortalidade dos elfos. Eram muito usados como transporte, mas graças há quase extinção da espécie recorremos a outros animais como transporte como cervos e até os cavalos (animal não muito valorizado pelos elfos mais antigos por ser um dos principais animais domésticos dos humanos, mas está sendo muito usado pelos elfos mais novos).

Chegamos ao palácio. Como sempre Stan foi gentil a me ajudar a descer do Sparky me erguendo (não entendo como os humanos vêem essa ação como atitude homossexual já que para os elfos é muito comum).

Fui logo procurar minha mãe. Sheila Broflovski vive com meu pai, Gerald o antigo rei dos elfos. Ele reinava dês quando o Magro Sangrento aterrorizava os elfos. Quando Sheila derrotou o mago isso deu muito prestigio para ela e o acesso a presença do rei. Foi assim que o casal criou intimidade e se uniram. Meu nascimento fui criado para ser o próximo rei, já que meu pai estava cansado da política e burocracia. Agora vive em sossego com minha mãe.

Cheguei à mansão dos meus pais e bati a porta. Quando se abriu me deparei com uma elfa que nunca vi na vida. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados, usando uma roupa tradicional élfica verde e um corpo modesto (isso me faz pensar como que algumas humanas têm curvas muitas vezes exageradas, enquanto boa parte das elfas ou é cheia ou é magra). A elfa congela (no sentido figurado e não literal) com minha presença. Nem eu mesmo conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

Ficamos sem nos falar por algum tempo até que ela falou de forma tímida:

- Vossa Majestade. Entre. Vou avisar a senhora Broflovski da sua presença.

Eu entro no salão de recepção para aguardar a minha mãe. Eu não me lembro dessa elfa aqui, na casa de minha mãe. Pela aparência é uma elfa do campo.

- Filho – vejo a minha mãe. Uma elfa mais de 1000 anos, mas tem uma aparência equivalente a uma humana de 30 anos, cabelos vermelhos e um físico cheio. Para os elfos não é um modelo físico que atrai a maioria dos homens assim preferindo modelos magras e graciosas como aquela elfa do campo.

- Mãe – eu me curvo em referencia. Afinal mesmo como filho tenho que reconhecer que ela é uma elfa lendária que conseguiu prender o Mago Sangrento.

Ela chega perto até em mim, ajuda-me a levantar e me abraça. Eu retribuo o abraço.

- Como foi a nossa vitória hoje no campo? – diz ela bastante animada.

- Infelizmente a gente perdeu, mãe – falo cabisbaixo.

- Perdeu? Pensava que nenhum humano conseguiria derrotar Stan e Jimmy trabalhando juntos.

- Alguém apareceu que os derrotou e me derrotou.

- Quem é esse humano?

Eu respiro fundo antes de falar.

- É o Mago Sangrento, mãe. De alguma forma os humanos conseguiram soltar.

- O que? O que? O que? – minha mãe fica com uma cara de descrença – mas como ele conseguiu escapar?

- Eu não sei, mãe. Já mandei alguns guardas para investigar isso.

- Possa ele não podia escapar. Oh Meu Deus. Quantos será que ele matou?

- Ninguém.

- Ninguém?

- Eu lutei com ele e...

- Você lutou com ele. Está louco, meu filho? Por que fez isso?

- Eu queria mostrar para o meu povo que seria capaz de derrotá-lo, mas vejo que não conseguir isso.

- Kyle. Você não sabe como Eric Cartman pode ser perigoso.

- Esse é o nome dele?

- Sim. Ele foi o primeiro rei dos humanos que entrou em confronto com nosso povo. Foi anos de guerra com muitos sacrifícios até finalmente conseguir derrotá-lo e prende-lo.

- Como você conseguiu derrotá-lo, mãe?

- Logo vai saber, porque você vai ter um treinamento para repetir a mesma façanha. Ele não pode trazer mais derramar sangue do nosso povo.

- Sim.

- Agora volte para o palácio e descanse, meu filho. Eu vou te ensinar como derrotar Eric Cartman.

- Mãe. Quero saber o seguinte: por que prendeu ele por todo esse tempo o alimentando, mas não matou logo – eu sei que nós elfos temos a filosofia de não matar um ser vivo, mas não entendo que mesmo do Cartman ter matado tantos elfos não recebeu a pena de morte.

- Porque eu acho que a morte seria pouco para ele pagar pelos seus pecados – minha mãe diz em uma forma fria que até me assusta.

**Narração de Cartman**

Incrível como esse castelo pouco mudou com 1000 anos. Tirando os moveis e decoração, praticamente tudo está como eu deixei. Eu sempre gostei de descansar a mente passeando no jardim, só espero que os jardineiros não tenham estragado o esplendor de antes. Quando chego na porta do jardim encontro a princesa.

- Princesa?

- Senhor mago. O que devo a honra te encontrar nessa calada da noite?

- Vim aproveitar para apreciar o jardim.

- Que incrível coincidência. Eu também. Posso a honra de te acompanhar?

- Sim, linha lady.

A princesa abraça o meu braço direto. Tenho que admitir que não é uma ação comum que tinha em minha vida. Alias a única mulher que já fez isso em mim foi minha mãe. Eu não era muito popular entre as garotas no meu passado até quando me tornei rei. Como todas as garotas tinham me rejeitado ou desprezado no passado, não fiquei com nenhuma. Ou seja, eu sou virgem de mais de 1000 anos. Que historia triste.

A princesa acompanha meu ritmo de andar e ficamos para apreciar a paisagem. O jardim só tem rosas vermelhas, apesar de serem minhas favoritas, sinto falta da variedade que tinha antes.

Junto com a princesa ando no jardim.

- O que está achando no nosso reino? – pergunta ela.

- Ainda não vi tudo. Mas vendo aqui a cidade aumentou bastante. Sobre o castelo quase não mudou. No desafio de combate eu não sei se vocês estavam com todo o exercito, mas no meu tempo era bem mais numeroso.

- Até que são numerosos, o problema que os humanos estão divididos.

- Divididos?

- Sim. Apesar da minha família está com pose do trono existe muitas provinciais que praticamente tem um sistema de governo independente – ela se separa de mim e anda alguns passos a frente aonde para. Eu também paro de andar – mesmo meu irmão não está conseguindo unir todos novamente. Eles seriam uteis para a batalha contra os elfos.

- No meu tempo os humanos não eram tão unidos assim. Tive muito trabalho para convencê-los todos que os elfos eram o mal do mundo. Realmente pra mim eles são até hoje, porque aqueles filhos da puta são muito hipócritas: convenciam que não era legal matar, mas não sabe que nós humanos precisamos ralar muito para ter nossa própria comida. Diferente deles que tem pacto com os espíritos da floresta que fazem todo trabalho para eles. Não comem carne e condenam todos que comem carne, até os orcs que, segundo relatos e lendas, eram também elfos. Também aqueles miseráveis se vangloriam que são mais sabeis, mas esquecem que eles tiveram ajuda dos antigos deuses para terem sua sociedade, enquanto nós humanos foi de tentativas e erros. Pode deixar princesa, eu vou convencer os humanos novamente a lutar contra os elfos.

- Jura? – ela vira para mim.

Eu pego uma rosa do jardim e me aproximo da loira.

- Eu juro, princesa.

Em meu tempo eu tinha costume de dar uma rosa vermelha para os meus súditos em sinal de juramento.

- Me chame de princesa Kenny – percebo um corar no seu rosto.

- Kenny?

- Sim, meu nome é Kenneth McCormick, mas pode me chamar de Kenny.

- Em minha época o nome Kenneth era um nome masculino.

- Ainda é no nosso tempo. Meu pai me anunciou me batizou por engano com um nome masculino.

- Bizarro. Curioso que meu melhor amigo no passado também se chamava Kenneth.

- Jura?

- Sim. Era um soldado muito valente. Tinha um costume de usar um casaco com capuz laranja o tempo todo, só deixando os olhos amostra. Infelizmente ele morreu em um confronto com os elfos nas presas de um cão elfo. Eu fiz o possível para eliminar essas malditas crias.

- De cão elfo só vi um em toda minha vida. Acho que você teve sucesso. Ele quase mordeu a Rainbow Dash.

- Rainbow Dash?

- Sim. Meu unicórnio.

- Os unicórnios são animais muito raros como conseguiu um deles?

- Quando era pequena me perdi na floresta. Quando iria ser atacada por um lobo feio um filho de unicórnio e me salvou. Dês daquele dia somos amigos.

- Historia interessante.

- Espero que possamos conversar com mais freqüência Eric.

Espanto-me um pouco. Afinal era muito raro de alguém me chamar do meu primeiro nome. Normalmente me chamavam de Cartman ou de Rei ou algum adjetivo de autoridade.

- Eu disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu? – pergunta a princesa.

- Não. Só não era muito comum eu escutar meu primeiro nome. Mesmo antes de ser rei as pessoas que me conheciam, exceto minha mãe e meu amigo, sempre me chamavam pelo meu sobrenome. Passei muito tempo preso ao ponto de até me esquecer meu próprio nome.

- Não se preocupe Eric. Está livre agora – ela se aproxima.

- Eu farei o que tiver ao meu alcance para retribuir o resgate.

- Não se preocupe disso agora – ela coloca o indicador – o importante sua segurança agora – ela tira a mascara e acaricia meu rosto com a outra mão (ela colocou a rosa nos cabelos dourados).

Acho que nunca vi um sorriso tão bonito como o dela. Se bem que nunca ouvir um sorriso de uma dama para minha pessoa. Há muito tempo deixei de acreditar do amor, já que uma garota pisou do meu coração. Qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah sim, Patty Nelson. Meu primeiro amor e meu ultimo. Eu tentei me preencher aprendendo magia e posso dizer que aprendi até demais para ser chamado de lendário atualmente.

**Narração de Kenny**

Eric Cartman realmente é alguém muito bonito. E pensar que é nele que tenho em uma carta branca para fazer o que quiser. Então porque não começar com um beijo? O problema que eu nunca beijei alguém. Maldita falta de experiência. Eu me aproximo devagar. Sorte minha que ele também está se deixando pelo momento e está se aproximando. Finalmente vou deixar de ser B.V.

- Eí. Vocês dois. Parem de fazer putaria no meu jardim – disse uma voz de um velho que faz nos dois se afastar. Eu conheço a voz: é dono do jardineiro, um senhor idoso. Pobre homem. Está enxergando mal e nem me conheceu que sou a princesa.

- Vai se fuder, seu velho.

- Seu garoto mal criado.

Engraçado que o velho não sabe que está discutindo com o lendário mago. Como as coisas são irônica e engraçada. Porem ainda continuo B.V.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo saiu mais rápido do que eu pensava. Tinha idéia de fazer nesse capitulo a Tammy já da em cima, mas quando percebi o numero de palavra resolvi melhor encerrar o capitulo.

Estou usando a explicação de costume elfo para explicar a interação de Stan e Kyle, justificando a ótima amizade (mesmo com a diferença de poderes) e deixar mais fiel a historia. Sobre os dois já contei em diversas fics o que acho sobre eles (não que acho de cada personagem, mas o que acho da interação dos dois meio que... exagerada). Ao mesmo tempo trago Rebecca para a historia (por enquanto só abordando o lado tímido dela).

Resolvi trazer o Kenny original na historia para fazer parte da historia do Cartman do passado.

Para quem não entendeu B.V (acho meio difícil quem não entendeu) são as siglas populares para dizer que é "boca virgem".

Sobre o universo abordei um pouco a diferença dos elfos com os humanos destacando mais a hostilidade. Meu objetivo é não criar um lado que está realmente certo na historia. Como já falei à coisa que mais detesto em uma historia é desequilíbrio de personagem, ou seja, personagens que melhores do que os outros (sem nenhum motivo) e personagens que são desprezados ou propositalmente mal feito. Para mim acho que o importante é personagens que são mais esforçados que podem ser justificar um talento ou uma característica acima da média e personagens normais. Sobre um personagem não abaixo da média de qualidade é bom criar um bom motivo (particularmente não acredito muito nisso, afinal personagens que são fraco em uma área podem ser muito forte em outra).

Até a próxima.


	5. O mago elfo

**Narração de Tammy**

Vejo que a princesa já está começando aproximar do mago. Não esperava essa atitude tão cedo. Minha menina está crescendo. Só precisa um pouco de experiência pratica. Sabendo que o rei deu carta branca para ela usar todos os meios de conseguir conquistá-lo essa vai ser uma das primeiras de muitas tentativas. Não duvido que Kenny vai conseguir, mas mesmo assim tenho curiosidade de provar um pouco do mago.

Posso levar uma vida meio devassa, mas minha vida é complicado para ter um relacionamento fixo. Primeiro que sou uma assassina e nas regras da classe não permite que seus membros se casem. Também não tinha endereço físico até quando o antigo rei me ofereceu um serviço para matar seus traidores políticos. Executando muito bem esse trabalho ele me deu a função de ser a guardiã da filha favorita dele: a Princesa Kenny.

Mesmo com minha vida longe dos assassinatos, mesmo agora morando agora no castelo e tendo todo conforto ainda não tenho liberdade de ter um parceiro fixo já que toda minha atenção precisa está na segurança da princesa. Ela mal sabe, mas o trabalho que já tive de salvar-la não foi brincadeira. A princesa é desprovida de sorte que faz ser muito desastrada. Não sei como ainda consegue ser uma guerreira destacando nas habilidades de arco e flecha.

Portanto a única liberdade foi me entregar aos prazeres da carne. Sei que não posso me casar (o máximo que posso ser é uma concubina), mas posso ter meu "zelo". Para os assassinos zelo é o parceiro fixo secreto que permite ter uma família. Quase como se fosse um marido, mas a diferença que ainda continuo como assassina.

Vejo que o mago vai para o quarto real de hospede para seu descanso. Sabendo que os serviçais colocaram uma banheira com água quente para que o mesmo tome banho é uma oportunidade perfeita para saber se vale a pena investir nele. Usando minha pericia de assassina sai da janela mais próxima e fui diretamente a janela do quarto dele.

Por sorte ele está tirando a roupa. Posso ver que ele tem um físico mais de um guerreiro do que de um mago, mas isso se deve ter passado 1000 anos preso. Revelando toda a nudez finalmente conheci o... 'cajado' do mago. E que cajado. O mago é bem dotado. Acho que é por isso que ele é considerado lendário.

Quando o mago termina de tomar banho rapidamente retorno para dentro do castelo e de frente da porta do quarto dele. Está na hora de ter o primeiro contato.

**Narração de Eric**

Tinha esquecido como um banho era refrescante. Em minha prisão só tinha água para beber, portanto eu não conseguia me molhar por inteiro se não controlasse o pouco do liquido para circular no meu corpo. Poderia usar magia de multiplicação, mas a prisão mágica já dissolveria toda a água para não usar nenhuma magia elemental ao meu favor.

De repente escuto alguém batendo na porta.

- Entre – digo.

Quando a porta se abre revela uma mulher de cabelos castanhos com um corpo interessante e uma roupa diferente para os meus olhos (esse tipo de modelo não existia na minha época).

- Vim saber se o senhor está confortável.

- Estou sim. Muito obrigado pela hospitalidade.

- Senhor deseja mais alguma coisa? Como a presença de cortesãs?

- Não. Prefiro ficar sozinho – é impressão minha ou a mulher fica cara de desapontada – não sei como é essa época, mas na minha época eu não utilizava cortesãs nem quando eu era rei.

- Meu senhor, como era a sua época? Estou curiosa para entender os costumes do reino no passado.

- Por favor, me chame pelo meu nome Eric.

- Sim, Eric, mas peço que me chame pelo nome também Tammy Warner, prazer – ela se aproxima e beija minha face duas vezes. Essas ações eu não sou muito acostumado. Isso me deixa envergonhado – então senhorita Warner...

- Por favor, Eric pode me chamar de Tammy? – pede de um jeito em um estilo infantil ousado. Esse estilo me impressiona um pouco.

- Tudo bem, Tammy. Gostaria de sentar – faço um movimento com as mãos e trago uma cadeira para perto da mulher.

**Narração da Tammy**

Fico espantada pelo mago trazer uma cadeira magicamente só com os movimentos da mão para fazer uma cadeira se aproximar perto de mim. Não é comum para os magos fazerem isso com magia tão facilmente como Eric fez. Para fazer magia um mago precisa de um cajado para realizar qualquer magia. É prova que o mago lendário é realmente alguém no passado que dominou a magia ao máximo. Eu me sento e o mago se senta trazendo uma cadeira para si.

- Na minha época as cortesãs eram mais... profissionais das tabernas e não existiam elas nos castelos. Afinal não tínhamos castelos grandes como esse. Por isso que não tinha costume de ter cortesãs me servindo.

- Compreendo Eric. Mas você não tinha costume de ir para a taberna? – eu pergunto.

- Não muito. Estava muito ocupado planejando sobre meus próximos passos contra os elfos. A disputa entre as duas raças era muito mais sangrenta na minha época.

- Não tinha admiradoras?

- Eu até tinha, mas todas eram interesseiras querendo ser a rainha. Antes de ser rei eu não era tão popular entre as mulheres antes de ser rei.

Incrível como o mago está falando muito dele sem muita dificuldade da sua própria vida. Imagino que depois de ficar tanto tempo preso está querendo conversar ao máximo possível. Ou então está querendo desmistificar a sua própria historia de Mago Lendário.

- Mas o senhor nunca quis ter uma rainha? – eu pergunto.

- Sim, eu queria. E muito. Mas quando era criança era visto como uma abominação é complicado confiar alguém.

Não preciso escutar muito para saber mais do mago. Com poucas palavras é o seguinte: Eric deve ter tido uma aparência meio frágil ou era gordo que pode justificar sua impopularidade no passado, quando ele virou rei é natural que muitas candidatas, mas a magoa do passado fez com que o mago fosse desconfiado com todas.

Isso leva uma seguinte conclusão: Eric Cartman nunca experimentou um corpo de uma mulher. Alem de ser lendário em magia, em reinado e em heroísmo, também é lendário em virgindade. Isso me interessa muito mais, afinal não é todo dia que tira uma virgindade mais de 1000 anos, exceto se for de um elfo.

- Alias Tammy. Eu não estou conseguindo te identificar sua classe. O que você é: guerreira, paladina, ladina ou uma classe que foi criada?

- Ah sim. Eu sou assassina. É uma variante de ladino. Minha função é proteger a Princesa Kenny. Alias o que achou da princesa?

- Adoravel, mas achei muito estranho o nome masculino.

- Eu mesmo demorei para me acostumar – digo rindo e me levanto – acho ela sensual?

- Sabe... acho que é adorável... mas... – vejo que o mago ficou todo vermelho. Já é hora de agir.

- Imaginar ela nua nessa cama querendo ser possuída por você – me aproximo.

- Senhorita Tammy... aonde... você... q-quer... chegar – que fofo. Está todo vermelho.

- Imagino que tenha sido logos anos de solidão. Sem poder conversar com alguém. Sozinho em uma cela sem ter o calor humano – toco no ombro dele – isso é muito triste. Todos nós merecemos ter uma companhia – me sento no colo dele. Eu não sei como eram as interesseiras, mas parecem que não sabiam seduzir direito.

- Tammy.

- Eric – abraço seu pescoço.

Ficamos com nossas faces frente a frente. Posso até sentir sua respiração em minha face (garanto que ele está sentindo com a mesma sensação). Do jeito que estou sentado no colo não da muito para excitá-lo com algum rebolado. Gostaria se sentir previamente o 'cajado' dele, mas vou sentir o gosto dos lábios deles.

De repente alguém bate na porta. Quem é o filho da puta que resolveu interromper esse momento?

O mago me levanta pegando no colo (é meio engraçado que um mago que quase não tem força física me levantar tão facilmente) e me coloca de forma delicada em pé, vai na porta e abre a porta. Quando a porta se abri revela a maga do reino, Jenny Simon. Que piranha.

- Jenny? – diz o mago.

- Eric. Vim aqui como o senhor me orientou para a gente começar com o treinamento.

Aquela maga nerd já querendo gastar o tempo aquele mago gostoso com estudo. Como ela é estúpida.

- Não é exatamente um treino, mas algo para adiantar sua evolução no mundo da magia – diz ele.

O mago estende a mão para chamar seu cajado.

- Feche os olhos – ele diz. Agora fiquei curiosa. O que o mago vai fazer.

- Sim, mestre – Simon obedece.

Com a mão esquerda coloca dois dedos na testa na maga e com a mão direita levanta o cajado deixando ele em cima do braço esquerdo, enquanto segura. Tive que fechar os olhos porque um brilho forte aparece. O que o mago esteja fazendo só demora uns 10 segundos.

- Pronto. Eu criei um elo psíquico entre a gente – diz Eric para Simon – segundo os livros de magia que estudava era muito usado entre mestre e discípulo na época. Eu só não sabia que isso gastava muita magia – Eric se aponha no cajado meio cambaleando como se tivesse feito um esforço físico enorme.

Eu corro em direção dele para segura-lo.

- Tammy. O que você está fazendo aqui? – diz a maga.

- Não há tempo para explicação – digo para ele – você está bem? – digo para Eric.

- Não muito bem. Preciso descansar agora – diz com uma voz sonolenta – só preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

Eu apoiei seu braço nos meus ombros para ajudá-lo a andar até a cama. Jenny fez o mesmo com o outro braço assim nos duas ajudamos ele andar e se deitar na cama. Logo quando se deita já pega no sono.

- Afinal. O que aconteceu? – digo para a maga.

- Eu não sei. Ele diz sobre algo de elo psíquico, mas não sinto nada. Na escola de magos nunca me ensinaram nada sobre isso.

- Por que eu não fico surpresa? – digo sem intenção de ofende-la, afinal sei que a escola de magos é a mais machista entre todas as escolas e também é a mais sem graça, afinal poucas pessoas se dispõem a aprender magia.

- Acho melhor a gente deixar ele descansar em paz.

- É o jeito.

E pensar que estava tão perto de desvirginar o Mago Lendário. Parece que a sorte da princesa me alcançou.

**Narração de Stan**

Ainda estou decepcionado pela derrota de hoje. Eu poderia lutar mais com aquele mago, mas Kyle decidiu lutar com ele. Eu até entendo, afinal sendo filho de Sheila, a Lendária Elfa que derrotou o Mago Sangrento, posso imaginar que ele sentiu o peso da responsabilidade de fazer o mesmo. Alias se ele é o lendário Mago Sangrento, por que não matou ninguém? Será que as lendas foram aumentadas?

Depois vou perguntar para os mais velhos sobre isso. De qualquer jeito ainda bem que não matou Kyle. Eu não saberia o que fazer com a morte do meu rei e do meu melhor amigo. Chego nos meus aposentos.

- Filho, como foi a vitória – meu pai falou comigo assim quando entrei. Ele está sentado em um sofá e fumando.

Randy Marsh é um orc alto, com pele verde, presas inferiores saindo pela boca parecendo um javali e uma musculatura superior há um humano treinado que está usando uma roupa azul de guerreiro. Eu sou um hibrido, filho de um orc com uma elfa. Meu pai foi um dos raros indivíduos que teve a permissão de se casar com um elfo, afinal quem consegue ter relações sexuais com um elfo consegue a imortalidade dos mesmos.

Na sociedade dos elfos a cerimônia do casamento é levado muito a sério. É muito raro de outro de outra espécie (para um humano impossível) ter privilégios de se casar com um elfo. Meu pai conseguiu conquistar respeito na sociedade dos elfos por ser um guerreiro que auxiliou muito nas guerras do passado. Ele lutou na época do Mago Sangrento, mas demorou muitos séculos para conhecer minha mãe. Sorte minha que eu puxei aparência de um elfo, porque minha irmã mais velha puxou a aparência dos orcs.

- Infelizmente nós perdemos hoje – eu digo.

- Perderam – meu pai se levantou – como foi possível? Quem te derrotou?

- Na verdade nosso rei resolveu lutar.

- Lutar? Por que? Nada contra sei que ele é o mais forte guerreiro judeu, mas quem o derrotou?

- O Mago Sangrento.

- Mago Sangrento? Está falando daquele mago humano de 1000 anos atrás?

- Sim. Esse mesmo.

- Mas ele não foi morto?

- Parece que Sheila resolveu prender o humano em vez de mata-lo. Sempre soube que isso daria problema – chega a minha mãe.

Sharon Marsh é uma elfa de cabelos curtos (parecendo um corte masculino), roupas civis, magra e seios exageradamente grande para os padrões de elfas (eu mesmo não gosto desse físico, assim como elfo homem gosto de uma elfa com corpo delicado, mas meu pai adora). Não faço a mínima idéia como os dois ficaram juntos, mas como meu pai lutou para a guerra em favor dos elfos teve direito de casar com minha mãe.

Parece que Sharon não era muito valorizada entre a sociedade feminina já por causa do tamanho dos seus seios, mas cresceu muito na sociedade depois de casada quando a mesma gerou minha irmã. Nem todas as elfas são férteis, afinal nosso povo é imortal. De cada 10 elfas, só uma tem condições de gerar filhos. Elfas que tem a capacidade de engravidar são as mais valorizadas. Parece que nem se deram trabalho de examinar minha mãe para saber se ela é fértil ou não.

- De tantos estragos que aquele humano fez é uma surpresa em saber que Sheila poupou a vida dele – disse meu pai – quantos elfos ele já matou?

- Nenhum pai – eu respondo.

- Nenhum? Isso é uma surpresa. Parece que a prisão deixou ele fraco – disse meu pai.

- Não tão fraco, pai. Ele derrotou Kyle.

- Eita porra.

- Pelo menos esse tal mago concordou em seguir a tradição do combate, então nada para nos preocupar por enquanto.

- Menos mal – disse minha mãe – Stan quero que você leve algumas coisas para sua irmã.

- Ah mãe. Tem que ser eu? Na ultima vez que tive noticia dela está morando com os humanos.

- Sem mas. Ela ainda é sua irmã. Quero que você leve algumas coisas para ela.

- Ta legal. Vou preparar o Sparky.

- Ótimo. Eu vou preparar as coisas – disse minha mãe.

Quando indo aonde meu cão fica guardado.

- Ei Stan. Espere – meu pai estava correndo.

- Que foi?

- Quero que você aproveite a viagem para falar com alguém.

- E quem seria?

- O babaca.

Eu arregalo os olhos.

- Tem certeza? Ele é desprezado entre os elfos.

- Creio que ele vai ser muito valorizado a partir de agora. Só ele pode combater a magia do Mago Sangrento.

- Eu vou tentar pai, eu não sei se vou conseguir.

- De isso para ele – ele puxa de sua bolsa um livro azul. Eu reconheço esse livro, é um livro mágico chamado facebook. Um tipo de diário raro que os usuários podem compartilhar informações sigilosas para outros usuários do livro mágico facebook.

- Isso pode ajudar muito. Obrigado pai.

- Disponha, meu filho.

Babaca, é um elfo chamado Dovahkiin é o único elfo que aprendeu magia humana, ou seja, é o único mago elfo da terra de Zaron (fazendo assim ter o apelido babaca). É muito raro que um elfo aprenda uma classe humana como clerica, paladina e maga. É mais fácil de um humano se interessar aprender as classe bardo (normalmente usado por artistas) e druida, usado por agricultores que negociam com os elfos. Vendo um elfo mago é algo muito raro. Só espero que a ajuda dele possa trazer a derrota do Mago Sangrento.

Narração de Jenny

- Jerry – escuto uma voz masculina me chamando. Olho em volta e tudo está branco, exceto por duas janelas com cortina (uma vermelha e outra rosa).

- Eric – expresso quando eu acho ele no espaço em branco – eu estou sonhando?

- Sim e não.

- Não entendi.

- Lembra da magia que fiz em você sobre sincronia de mentes? Então nessa magia permite que os magos se comunicam através de sonhos.

- Muito interessante – incrível que não estou conseguindo expressar emoções – porque eu não estou conseguindo manifestar alguma emoção?

- Porque nesse canal só nosso lado consciente está ativo. Nossas emoções encontra-se em repouso. Eles estão experimentando as sensações dos sonhos atrás dessa janela. Por de trás da cortina vermelha são os meus sonhos e por detrás da cortina rosa são seus sonhos.

- Entendi.

- Aqui vamos ter o conhecimento teórico sobre magia.

- Eu vou me esforçar.

CONTINUA

A atualização dessa fanfic meio que demorou um pouco (já que estava com o foco em Brotherhood, minha atual fanfic longa que foi concluída. Também tive a idéia de usar o New Kid na história (já do inicio da fanfic não tinha menor idéia de como usá-lo).

Também nessa fanfic abordei um pouco sobre a Tammy. Não sei porque, mas essa personagem está sendo muito usada como vilã no mundo das fanfics. Estranho porque pra mim ela é mais vitima do que uma antagonista. Isso porque ela foi a única vitima da fofoca de ter feito um boquete (sendo que era um sintoma de ação comum entre as fãs de Jonas Brother).

Kenny quando sobre disso quis aproveitar disso levando para o show da banda favorita da garota. Essa é uma atitude semelhante a colocar um componente alucinógeno ou estimulante em uma bebida para fazer uma garota mais vulnerável a ter relações sexuais.

Outra coisa é o fim do relacionamento depois que Tammy que ela se dispõe fazer sexo oral no Kenny. O loiro conseguiu o que quer e depois terminou. Claro que teve a questão dele ter morrido no processo (que faz o Kenny ser o mais azarado já que o rapaz que recebeu um sexo oral da Tammy não morreu). E também a piada era para uma mulher americana e não exclusivamente para Tammy.

E não acho que uma morte iria afastar o Kenny para o prazer, afinal se ele morreu se masturbando com asfixia erótica, duvido muito que o loiro tenha deixado de masturbar por causa disso.

Enfim faz com que o Kenny seja mais antagonista do que a vitima na situação (não fico espantado já que Kyle é visto como bonzinho, mas esquecem que o mesmo não pensa duas vezes chutar seu irmão com toda força).

Até a próxima.


	6. O alvo do anel

**Narração de Tammy**

Mais um dia e preciso cumprir minhas obrigações de cuidar da princesa. Estou no quarto dela de frente da cama real (digo que passagem que a cama dela é mais macia do que a cama do rei) vendo a loirinha dormindo em um sono profundo. Não sou muito de acordá-la, afinal a vida real é muito confortável, mas a mesma me pediu para acordar cedo. E também vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de trocar algumas idéias.

- Kenny, acorde – empurro ela para balançar. Não ouve resposta – Kenny.

- Oh por favor mais – diz murmurando e ainda dormindo.

Fico com duvida se estava sonhando putaria ou que estava querendo dormir nada. Às vezes tenho a impressão que ela seria mais devassa do que eu se tivesse carta branca para todos os homens.

- KENNY – eu grito.

- Ai meu Deus – ela puxa na cama totalmente desorientada. Isso foi muito engraçado – Tammy. Que me matar de coração? – disse brava.

- Eu não queria interromper seu soninho de beleza princesinha, mas você pediu para ser acordada mesmo.

- E pra que foi mesmo?

- Para você sair de viagem para a expedição nas províncias amazonas e para as províncias dos góticos.

- É mesmo. Precisamos fortalecer nosso exercito. Começando se levantar.

- E também para conquistar o mago. Não se esqueça disso.

- Ah, isso já ta no papo.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque quase tivemos um beijo ontem de noite – ela esfrega os olhos.

- Entre quase e ter conseguido são caminhos muito diferentes minha clara loirinha. Eu mesmo também quase conseguir ainda não conto vitoria antes do tempo.

Demora um pouco para a ficha da loira cair.

- Tammy! Como pode você dar em cima do meu futuro homem – ela joga um travesseiro em mim, mas como sou foda pra caramba nos reflexos eu desvio.

- Você está esquecendo que minha missão é te proteger. Então preciso investigar o mago se ele é confiável e como é o caráter, afinal essa também é minha função de ladina – ela me olha desconfiada, mas acredita da minha palavra. E estou falando a verdade, afinal eu não deixaria que o Eric Cartman ficasse com a Kenny se fosse um filho da puta – mas para sua felicidade eu descobrir algumas coisas interessante sobre seu futuro marido.

- O que descobriu?

- Primeiro que ele é virgem.

- Virgem? – parece que não se interessou com essa informação. Acho que ela ta meio decepcionada com essa informação. Posso imaginar o porque. Afinal Kenny ainda é virgem e tem sonhos molhados por alguém que seja excelente na cama e um homem virgem pode da uma pré-conceito que não tenha um bom desempenho.

- Isso é possível? Afinal ele tem mais de 1000 anos.

- Lembre-se que a maior parte da existência dele passou em uma cela isolado e ele não nasceu rei, mas se tornou rei.

- Isso faz diferença? – ela me olha com duvida.

- Faz muita. Quantos magos atléticos você conhece?

Ela se sentou na cama, pensou um pouco e logo respondeu:

- Só o Eric.

- Sim é verdade, mas lembre-se que ele ficou muitos séculos preso. Então como não tinha nada muito bom pra fazer ele praticou exercícios físicos, então é por isso que ele tem um físico de guerreiro. Acho que ele foi gordo no passado.

- Gordo?

- Imagino que sim, afinal mago não tem muita atividade física ou eles são magros e raquíticos ou eles são gordos. Vendo que nosso mago é parrudo pode ter sido gordo no passado. E como ele não veio de nenhuma família nobre, pode ter sido desprezado no passado.

- Faz sentido. Como ele se tornou rei?

- Isso ou a gente vai saber se fazer uma árdua pesquisa nos registro históricos, mas acho meio complicado já que ele se tornou lenda ou perguntar diretamente a ele. Mas precisa se preocupa com uma coisa mais importante.

- O que é?

- Sobre concorrência.

- Concorrência?

- Sim, minha princesa. Parece que o mago está meio que arrasando corações.

- Mas isso é culpa sua, já que você acabou de confessar que está dando em cima dele – vejo que Kenny está ficando mais esperta.

- Eu admito que tenho curiosidade de experimentar o mago lendário principalmente quando descobrir um segredo mais interessante.

- O que descobriu?

- Ele tem um grande cajado.

- Ué? Mas todo mago não usa cajado? Por que isso é segredo?

Bato com a mão na minha própria testa. As vezes a loira varia de inteligente para burra. Deve ser o cabelo. Só pode ser isso.

- Não é desse cajado que estou falando, mas é de um outro cajado se és que você me entende.

- Que cajado... – ela para de falar. Parece que a ficha caiu nela - ... ah sim, tendi agora. Nossa isso é uma boa noticia.

- Mas espere princesa, existe uma coisa que você precisa se preocupar. Sobre sua alguém diferente de mim quer conquistar o coração do mago.

- Quem?

- Jenny Simon.

- Jenny? Mas ela é só uma maga.

- Mas é mulher.

- Ela nem tem peito direito.

- Isso pode não ser um problema. Basta foder direito para compensar.

- Mas pera aí. Como você sabe que Jenny ta querendo conquistar Eric?

- Simples. Estava conversando com o mago no quarto dele...

- Pera aí. O que você estava fazendo no quarto dele?

- Conversando, mas não rolou nada. Nesse meio da conversa ela chegou lá com o papo de 'quero ser sua discípula'.

- Então isso é só fachada para seduzir ele?

- Na minha opinião ela já ta caidinha, mas ela não se deu conta. Então pode encontrar isso com vantagem sua. Então recomendo da logo uma chave de buceta bem dado e seja feliz.

- Valeu pela dica, mas preciso que você também não venha da uma chave de buceta nele.

- Kenny. O que você quer? A oportunidade de ter um único homem para você ou a oportunidade de ter uma desculpa para dar para quem você quiser.

- Eu gostaria de ter a segunda.

- Então. Se eu tirar uma casquinha dele e você saber. Quando estiver casado com ele você pode usar esse conhecimento para dar puladas de cercas e chantageá-lo ao silencio quase venha tirar satisfações sobre isso.

- É verdade. Isso é inteligente.

- Mas enfim princesa para isso da certo você precisa fazer a sua parte. Conquiste ele e seja feliz.

- Vou fazer isso, mas agora me ajuda a vestir.

- Ta loirinha.

Enquanto ajudo minha protegida a se vestir eu pensei em um risco nesse plano: que nós duas se apaixone de corpo e alma para o mago. Eu já fiquei com muitos homens então acho que estou vacinada.

**Narração de Stan**

Aqui estou na frente da casa do Babaca. Eu entro para encontrar o mago elfo, sem bater para não perder tempo, afinal os elfos somos muito pacíficos do que os humanos, não tem muito crimes que rolam entre o nosso povo (também é uma atitude idiota já que os elfos se conhecem). Ainda mais esse elfo tem o costume de não fala porra nenhuma. Parece que ele fez um voto de silêncio. E também é complicado de conhecer ele já que é um tipo de elfo que consegue alterar a tonalidade de pele e a forma do cabelo (dando impressão que troca de forma).

Entro em uma sala está ele lendo um livro de capa dourada. Deve ser de literatura. O elfo está com cabelo castanhos, uma roupa de mago e uma aparência adulta de elfo.

- Dovahkiin – eu comprimento, mas não tive resposta. Apenas ele fecha o livro e olha para mim.

- Como é que está?

Não tive resposta.

- Babaca, precisamos da sua ajuda para os humanos. Eles estão com um mago muito poderoso e você é o mais capaz de enfrentá-lo.

Isso que é chato conversar com ele, porque ele não fala nada. Para momentos tensos pode ser muito útil porque o cara não fica de 'mi mi mi', mas para momentos de negociação é um saco.

- Tenho uma proposta pra você. Tenho esse livro – tiro o facebook da bolsa – se você aceita nos ajudar pode ficar com o livro.

Desta vez conseguir arrancar uma ação do Babaca. Ele se levantou, pegou o livro e deu uma folha. Para nós elfos quando se entrega uma folha está se comprometendo para aquele ideal. Só espero que o Babaca venha conseguir enfrentar o Mago Sangrento.

**Narração do Butters**

Preparando a comitiva para viajar para as províncias das amazonas e dos góticos. Espero que o lorde Eric tenha sucesso em convencer os lideres dessas respectivas províncias para finalmente os humanos ganharem essa disputa.

Eu queria que essa disputa entre as duas raças acabassem com essa rivalidade e existisse uma harmonia entre as ambas.

- Butters – viro em direção da voz e vejo mago.

- Boa dia Eric. Como está o senhor?

- Finalmente uma noite de sono fora da prisão élfica.

- Não sabia que os elfos eram tão perversos para prender tanto tempo alguém.

- Não tem muito costume, mas eu era o inimigo publico numero um daquela raça. Pela lógica era para ter pena de morte, mas uma puta gorda elfa decidiu que teria prisão perpetua.

- A guerra no seu tempo era tão sangrenta assim?

- Eu seguia a seguinte filosofia: "elfo bom é elfo morto".

- Você matava todo tipo de elfo como criança e mulheres?

- Olha criança nunca vi nenhuma com aparência semelhante a uma criança humana, mas meu exercito só matava elfos machos e travestis.

- Elfo tem travestir?

- Tem e como. Pior que para nós humanos não da para saber se não levantar a 'saia' para verificar.

- Não sabia que os elfos eram tão aberto ao homossexualismo.

- Eu não sei dos humanos de hoje, mas os elfos são meio estranho nessa parte. Alguns elfos são selecionados para serem um tipo de cortesãs para os não selecionados.

- E as elfas?

- Na cultura élfica a virgindade feminina é algo sagrado que tem que se preservado até no casamento.

- Mas os humanos também pensa assim, não é?

- Na teoria sim, mas se 1000 anos atrás poucos estavam se fudendo com essa tradição, imagine nos dias atuais. Só que os elfos são mais filhos da puta, eles colocam um cinto de castidade místico para as elfas místicas e só abrem quando elas se casam.

- O que é cinto de castidade?

- Cinto de castidade é algo para tampar a buceta de uma mulher para evitar que a mesma não consiga pular a cerca.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Então significa que não é utilizado nos dias atuais.

- Então o que fazia com as elfas?

- Pode dizer que dava liberdade para elas.

Eu não entendi muito que o mago estava falando.

Eu vi de longe Jenny chegando para perto.

- Oi Butters. Oi mestre – ela fala quando chega perto de nós dois.

- Oi Jenny – eu falo.

- Senhorita Jenny – Eric sorri para ela. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas Jenny ficou vermelha. Acho que está quente hoje.

Não demora muito para a Princesa Kenny e Tammy apareceram juntas. Kenny está carregando um suporte com diversas flechas e um arco junto. Atrás delas estão Tweek e Token e mais alguns cavaleiros.

Todos fazem a reverência para a princesa se curvando.

**Narração de Kenny**

Com passos firmes eu vou direção de Eric. Como ele está ajoelhado facilita muito para o que vou fazer agora. Eu abaixo a minha mascara, seguro o rosto dele com minhas duas mãos e beijo a testa dele.

- Fico honrada por tudo que o senhor esteja fazendo em beneficio do nosso reino – digo recolocando a mascara.

Vejo duas coisas que achei interessante. Uma que o mago corou pela minha ação (sou virgem, mas entendo também dos paranaue das seduções. E outra que a maga está com pequenos sinais de irritação. Chupa maga despeitada, eu posso e você não.

- As honras minha princesa – o mago diz formalmente.

Todos já se levantam.

- A comitiva está pronta. Estamos aguardando as suas ordens minha lady – disse o paladino.

- Ótimo. Partiremos imediatamente – eu digo a todos.

- Ah. Isso é muita pressão - disse o Tweek.

- Arco e flecha. Armas interessantes – comenta Eric.

- Sei me defender, Eric – digo olhando para ele.

- Eu não duvido.

Eu tiro um dos meus anéis e atiro para cima. Com precisão e rapidez pego meu arco com uma flecha atiro acertando bem no centro do anel fazendo que o projétil entrasse perfeitamente pela jóia. Eric trás a flecha com anel com sua magia.

- Ótimo tiro – ele tira o anel da flecha e entrega a arma para mim – aqui está seu anel – estende para mim.

- O senhor pode colocar para mim? – eu estendo minha mão.

Ele segura minha mão com a mão esquerda e com a direita coloca o anel. Incrível como esse simples gesto tem uma significância para mim. Posso sentir a segurança dos atos e até o cuidado de não me machucar.

- Obrigado Eric.

- As ordens princesa.

Olho nos olhos castanhos daquele mago. Fico fascinada fritando aquele olhar que emite muitas emoções. Posso perceber a astucia que permitiu que ele fosse lendário. Também aquele olhar atento sempre prestando atenção em tudo. Também percebo aquele olhar de dor mostrando as chagas de ter vivido 1000 anos. E também uma pequena tonalidade de inocência.

Nunca prestei atenção para os olhos de um homem, afinal sempre me preocupei as partes que trazem sentimentos de luxuria como peitoral, braços, abdômen e virilha. Nunca parei para ver algo simples como os olhos e meio que arrependo disso. Nessa situação em praticamente esqueço dos humanos, dos elfos, das disputas, da missão e de tudo. Eu praticamente estou hipnotizada pelo aquele olhar.

O mago também não está com nenhuma reação. Será que está hipnotizado com meu olhar também?

- Eu não queria interromper, mas temos uma missão para realizar – disse Tammy

Eu sou acordado no transe e quase pulo de susto. Até percebo que estou vermelha. Quando olho para Eric percebo que está subindo a carroça e sua face está vermelha.

- Meus parabéns princesa, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho – disse Tammy no meu ouvido.

Ainda olho a maga que está com cara que não gostou nenhum pouco do que viu.

Chupa.

CONTINUA

Normalmente eu sempre atualizo alternando minhas fics longas, mas tenho que agradecer para Modafoca da ótima critica que falou sobre como estava a narração. Percebia que estava muito com cara de terceira pessoa então me foquei logo na próxima atualização para melhorar a narração em primeira. Tinha o projeto para apresentar o Ike da historia, mas resolvi segurar um pouco ele antes de colocar a história.

Curioso é pensar na personalidade do Babaca. Sei que ele até é uma sátira de muitos personagens de RPG que não tem fala ou expressão como os jogos desse estilo (mesmo jogos como Dark Souls o personagem sempre vai ser mudo e inexpressivo não importa o que faça). Das poucas fanfics que li que mostrava esse personagem mostrava muito expressivo alguém com personalidade alterada. Acho que falta essa referência do personagem original ou algo desse tipo.

Também coloquei essa cumplicidade entre Tammy e Kenny como duas garotas pervertidas para que não ver conflitos muito tensos futuro, afinal elas irão disputar com mais três mulheres um único homem. Algo compatível com o estilo haren.

Então até a próxima.


	7. Meu neko

**Narração Kyle**

Um pouco decepcionante que meu melhor amigo esteja em viagem, afinal gostaria da presença dele para elaborar novas estratégias para combater os humanos. Já fiz alianças com gnomos ladinos. Particularmente é um povo meio estranho, afinal roubam roupas intimas masculinas humanas, mas ninguém sabe qual é o propósito de ter esses tipos de roupas. Vai saber.

Queria está em uma taberna élfica nesse exato momento. Diferente das repugnantes tabernas humanas as da minha espécie é um lugar com bebidas suaves, de desfrutar de apresentações teatrais, escutar as magníficas canções ou poemas que são muito superiores as dos humanos. Ou então está em companhia com uma Newhalf para treinar harmonia, porem estou na casa de minha mãe treinando minhas habilidades. Estava trocando de roupa quando de repente a porta se abre.

**Narração de Rebecca**

Estou limpando cada quarto da moradia da senhora Broflovski. Quando abro a porta de um quarto encontro o rei elfo nu. Tanto ele como eu tivemos reações de sustos. Eu respeito, contradição e medo fecho a porta.

Mesmo com segundos conseguir reparar todo corpo do rei. É um físico bem trabalho como um elfo guerreiro e um pênis do tamanho bem interessante. Nós elfas apreciamos um pênis puro, diferente das humanas que gostam de pênis tamanho grotescos assemelhando a de animais. De preferência um tamanho que pouco se altere com o crescimento.

Os elfos são selecionados por um grupo de elfas anciãs (termo usado por elfas que vivem mais de 700 anos) e fazem uma seleção de acordo com o tamanho do pênis. Aqueles que têm tamanhos grotescos são criados como Newhalf, que na nossa sociedade pode ser considerado como terceiro sexo. Os newhalfs são elfos que são criados como elfas e são valorizados como guardiões das crianças. Claro que essa avaliação só se dar para elfos puros.

Para os meios elfos isso não são empregados já que no seu sangue possui a mistura de raças. Para nossa sociedade o sexo é algo semelhante a uma canção ou teatro. Precisa ser algo memoriável e não algo tão carnal como os humanos encaram. Só algumas elfas mais antigas com mais de 1000 anos que encaram sexo como os humanos ou elfos que recusaram ser newhalfs (conhecidos como elfos renegados). Pelo menos os elfos não são como os homens que forçam relações sexuais com as fêmeas.

Não demora muito para o rei sair já agora vestido com uma roupa de treino dos judeus.

- Vossa majestade. Eu sinto muito a intromissão. Eu não sabia que o senhor estava naquele quarto. Perco perdão pela minha imprudência – falo.

- Não se preocupe. Você não fez por mal, sem contar que é muito difícil ter os sentidos de dia.

Para nós, elfos nossos sentidos são só superior as de outras raças quando está de noite. Porque as luz das estrelas nós dar uma vantagem que nenhuma outra raça tem.

- Mesmo assim prometo ser mais cuidadosa.

- Confio em você – vejo uma das melhores visões que já vi na vida: o sorriso do rei.

O rei elfo é muito bonito. Que pena que uma elfa de linhagem simples nunca teria chance. E mesmo se fosse de uma linhagem nobre eu não poderia me casar porque meus pais há muito tempo morreram.

**Narração de Jenny**

- Pode nos informar mais sobre a província das amazonas?

- Sim mestre. A província das amazonas é foi criada justamente para dar liberdade para as mulheres de serem livre a cultura machista de outras províncias.

- Como é a fidelidade para a capital?

- Obedecem as leis gerais e pagam os imposto, mas tem leis próprias que dão beneficiam as mulheres.

- Tem homens nessas províncias?

- Sim.

- E qual é a posição deles nessa províncias?

- Comerciantes, ferreiros, agricultores, matemáticos e bardos.

- Tem mulheres também nessa áreas?

- Comerciantes e bardas tem bastante. Matemáticas têm poucas, agriculturas e ferreiras não existem.

- E questão em cargos públicos tem homens?

- Não.

- Para que tantas perguntas assim? – a princesa pergunta assim interrompendo a conversa que eu e meu mestre estávamos tendo.

- É bom conhecer o máximo possível seu inimigo e muito mais seu aliado. Com essas bases de perguntas simples já tenho base de como vou usar diplomacia para as amazonas.

- Isso me fez pensar um pouco. Já tentou diplomacia com os elfos? – Butters faz uma pergunta interessante.

- Na verdade diversas vezes antes de ser rei. Na época ocupava o cargo de nobreza e tentava negociar com os elfos para fazer ceder algumas florestas inabitadas, montanhas de mineiros ou até conhecimento druida para evoluir as técnicas de agricultura, mas não tive sucesso – responde meu mestre.

- Das raras oportunidades que tivemos que usar diplomacia para os elfos, o rei elfo foi até compreensível – falou a princesa.

- Porque na minha época ainda vivia o primeiro rei elfo das terras de Zaron, Fëanor.

Eu me espanto com esse nome. Parece que não sou a única, afinal Kenny, Tammy e Butters ficam espantados com isso. Se Token e Tweek tivessem conosco (o clérigo está dirigindo a carroça real, enquanto o bárbaro está no seu lado já que não gosta de ficar em ambientes fechados) ficariam espantado. Afinal Fëanor é considerado um deus para os elfos.

- Então Fëanor existiu? – perguntou Tammy.

- Não só existiu, mas esse era o elfo filho da puta, afinal ele é o elfo de segunda geração. Foi a batalha mais difícil que já tive na vida, mas conseguir vencer.

- Chegamos – escutando Token que chegamos na províncias das amazonas. Lar doce lar.

Logo posso perceber que todos os guardas são mulheres. Percebo que mesmo com a carroça do brasão real não houve uma reverência, afinal as relações entre as amazonas com a família real não está boa. A carroça anda lentamente passando para as vias de estradas principais. Pode ver que a cidade é tão desenvolvida como a capital. Vejo meu mestre olhando cada detalhe.

Em primeira vista, pode ver que Eric Cartman seja uma representação viva de uma lenda já que fez tanta coisa no passado e ainda conseguiu manter a sanidade depois de ser preso por 1000 anos sem ter contato com ninguém. Mas se reparar bem posso ver a dor do meu mestre de ter boa parte de sua vida preso, aqueles olhos sedentos de ver o máximo de coisas possíveis para compensar o direito que foi tomado. Como maga, posso perceber altos vestígios de magia em uma mão. Imagino que seja um sinal que ele usou muito magia de golem para tentar suprir a ausência de companhia.

Quando se aproximando da sede política da província logos as guardas cercam a carroça.

- Mas que merda é essa? – disse a princesa. Logo depois sai um pouco na janela.

Não sei se é de propósito ou não, mas ela inclinou até demais deixando a bunda muito exposta. Butters e meu mestre olharam o traseiro real. Eu nunca reparei, mas a princesa Kenny tem um comportamento semelhante de uma cortesã, mas para o azar dela o rei é sempre ciumento com a irmã. Duvido que vai...

Pera aí. O rei deixou a princesa ir sozinha para uma província distante com um grupo pequeno e ainda tendo dois homens. Será que o rei está com o projeto de casar meu mestre com sua irmã?

Oh me Deus. Isso não pode. Isso é imoral. Não tem como meu mestre ceder a isso. Não tem como...

Olho em volta e vejo meu mestre ainda focando na bunda da princesa.

Ah não. Isso não, isso não. Sempre fui fã do Lendário Mago. Sempre queria ser como ele e agora tenho a oportunidade de ser sua discípula e estava gostando disso. Pior que estou pensando como uma menininha ciumenta. Será que estou apaixonada pelo meu mestre?

**Narração de Kenny**

Eu desço com a carroça.

- Poderiam me dizer o que está acontecendo? – eu falo paciente, afinal sendo a futura rainha preciso ser mais diplomata possível.

- Desculpe. Eu não conseguir te entender – falou uma guarda bem possível que seja a líder.

Acho chato esse véu.

- Poderiam me dizer o que está acontecendo? – digo novamente só que desta vez abaixo a mascara.

- Sim, minha senhora. A regra dessa província que os homens não podem entrar na prefeitura, mesmo que a carruagem seja da família da majestade.

Vejo que essa província tem respeito com a capital. Algo que pode facilitar a negociação.

- Eu sou a Princesa Kenny. Será que não pode abrir uma exceção?

Logo os guardas se curvam em referencias.

- Princesa Kenny. É uma honra que a senhorita tenha visitado nossa província, mas os seus guardas masculinos não podem entrar na prefeitura, são as regras.

- A princesa veio para um assunto mais urgente. Ela vai precisar falar com o conselho da luz – escuto uma voz feminina atrás de mim. Olho e vejo a maga descendo da carruagem.

- Lady Simon – todos as guardas tem a mesma referência que fizemos comigo. Parece que a maga aqui é mais importante que imaginava – sabe que o conselho da luz é para os membros das ordens, sabe o procedimento padrão.

- Sei sim. A princesa vem comigo junto com sua guardiã e meu mestre.

- Lady Simon. Nunca nenhum homem entrou no conselho da luz.

- Existe um caso... especial que permite... um homem ir no conselho – a maga fica vermelha.

Vejo ela retornando para a carroça.

- Tweek. Token. Irei junto com a Jenny, Tammy e Eric para esse tal de conselhos. Vocês cuidam da carroça junto com Butters para não ter problemas.

- Sim majestade – disse o Token.

- Ah. É muita pressão. Se algo acontecer com a carroça.

- Isso é o nosso dever, relaxe Tweek.

- Ta.

Eu suspiro. O que a maga está planejando?

**Narração de Eric**

Parece que está acontecendo uma burocracia. Imagino que vai dar mais trabalho do que eu pensei. Vejo que Jenny retorna para a carroça.

- Tammy. Mestre. Vamos ter que fazer o trajeto a pé. Butters. Você irá acompanhar Tweek e Token para guardar a carruagem – disse ela.

- Vamos descer – Tammy logo desceu.

- Pode deixar – Butters desce para se unir os outros dois.

Por fim eu me levanto e saio do veiculo. Antes de me orientar Jenny puxa meu braço.

- Mestre. Confia em mim? – diz ela sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Não entendo o motivo dessa pergunta naquele exato momento. Uma rápida observação vejo que tem muitas guardas olhando curioso para mim e Jenny.

- Sim. Confio – respondo. Afinal me dispõe a ensinar magia pela ela e ainda fazer um elo psíquico. Se isso não é confiar, então eu não sei como confiar mesmo.

Ela me puxa para alguns passos para frente. De repente ela me abraça e me beija. Estava preparado para tudo. Esperando para uma traição. Esperando um ataque surpresa. Esperando que eu e ela atacasse as guardas. Esperasse que tinha que negociar. Estava esperando tudo. Exceto ser beijado. Meu primeiro beijo.

Difícil de descrever uma sensação desse beijo, afinal fui pego de surpresa. Também nem sei o que fazer. O máximo que fiz é deixar ser conduzido pelo momento. Os lábios são macios. Incrível essa sensação de úmido e quente. É um sabor novo que ainda não consigo descrever, pelo menos não ainda, mas uma coisa é certa: eu não estou odiando.

**Narração de Kenny**

QUE PORRA É ESSA? O QUE AQUELA MAGA, FILHA DA PUTA ESTÁ FAZENDO? E AINDA NA FRENTE DOS GUARDAS, DOS MEUS SERVOS E DE MIM. ESTOU A PONTO DE ATIRAR UMA FLECHA LETAL NAQUELA... NAQUELA... PUTA.

- Princesa. Tenha calma – disse Tammy ficando no meu lado – mantenha o foco.

- Como me controlar se ela está beijando o meu homem na minha frente? – eu sussurro. Até coloco o meu véu para ocultar um pouco minhas expressões faciais.

- Essa maga é muito tímida de fazer isso na cara dura. Se ela está fazendo na frente das guardas eu imagino um motivo dela fazendo isso – apenas olho para ela. Eu me acalmo um pouco.

Finalmente aquela cena acaba, mas não sai do abraço.

- Ele é Eric Cartman. Ele é meu mestre e meu neko – diz a maga. O que é neko?

- Entendemos Lady Simon – disse uma guarda – podem nos acompanhar.

Eric estende as duas mãos. Para pegar dois cajados.

- Nunca esqueça seu cajado – disse ele entregando o cajado da maga que fica envergonhada pela ação.

- Agora faz sentido – disse Tammy, enquanto a gente segue as guardas.

- O que faz sentido? – eu digo.

- O motivo da maga ter beijado o mago. Ela queria provar para as guardas que ele era o neko dela.

- Alias o que é neko?

- Neko é uma expressão das amazonas que significa parceiro dependente da amazona.

- Então ela aproveitou só pra dizer que Eric é dela?

- Não exatamente. Aqui na provicia homens não tem poder político, então Jenny beijou seu futuro homem na frente de todos para provar que ele é seu neko, assim isso dar direito a ele para poder ter um poder político.

- Mesmo assim achei ela muito oferecida.

- Que interessante.

- O que?

- Você já está com ciúmes.

- Eu ciúmes? Não estou.

- Só faz uma semana que conheceu o mago e está ficando já caidinha por ele. Cuidado princesa, seu plano de ter amantes pode não da certo se apaixonar – faz uma semana que conheci Eric, afinal um dia na capital e seis dias de viagem aonde aproveitava o tempo a sós para pegar intimidade com ele.

- Digo o mesmo pra você quando tentar tirar uma casquinha do Eric. Você pode se apaixonar.

- Se isso acontecer pode dizer que vamos está fudidas em todos os sentidos – disse rindo me deixando vermelha – de qualquer jeito você pode tirar da maga ter beijado seu futuro homem – olho com duvida – talvez aquilo tenha sido o primeiro beijo dele na vida e isso pode despertar mais o desejo sexual que venha sido reprimido por mais de 1000 anos. Ele vai querer inconscientemente querer repetir a dose. Daí você pode oferecer isso para ele no momento certo.

O que Tammy fala faz sentido. Eu não posso ter começado na vantagem, mas logo eu ganharei a guerra.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo demorou um pouco mais para ser feito do que eu imaginava. Ando lendo muito Dungeons and Dragon e por isso que ando um pouco mais criativo para esse fic do que para outra, mas prometo uma atualização da fic "The Dark Lady".

Essa fic tem muito que comentar sobre alguns detalhes. Primeiro essa fic tentei abordar a sexualidade dos elfos e mostrando que eles tem uma mentalidade que na sua sociedade existe o terceiro sexo. Existem muitas sociedades que considera o terceiro sexo ao ponto mesmo se um homem for transar um terceiro sexo não é considerado homossexualismo. Outra cultura é dos gregos que tinha a valorização de tamanho de pênis menores. Achei interessante que as próprias elfas falassem que gostava disso e sua importância na sexualidade do povo. Em capítulos futuros revelo mais. A palavra Newhalf é uma palavra japonesa para descrever homossexual.

A palavra neko é equivalente a palavra uke fazendo contra partida com tachi que é o seme no Yuri. Também mostrar mais na sexualidade dos humanos em futuros capítulos. Como essa historia é uma fanfic terá apenas situações (diferente se fosse um livro aonde teria um detalhamento em todas as característica em um universo de fantasia).

Finalmente chegou a 18 temporada já assistir o primeiro episodio e estou esperando a legenda segundo. O primeiro episodio me deu impressão que era mais uma enquete de Monty Python do que um episodio da serie. O segundo vai satirizar a varíola. Pela cenas que vi sem legenda parece que o capitulo pode trazer um avivamento para os fãs de Stendy já que vi duas cenas dos dois interagindo, mas cedo para falar isso (particulamente acho difícil a serie da mais vida ao namoro dos dois ou que possa nomear como 'namoro').

Então até a próxima.


	8. Christmas Time song

**Narração de Cartman**

Se meus antigos generais estivessem vivos queriam ver a cara deles ao saberem que as mulheres ocuparam cargos políticos importantíssimos. Na capital já via algumas nobres importante na política, algumas mulheres que tem classes diversas (como magas, ranges, guerreiras e entre outras) e até a princesa Kenny que tem um poder político tão grande como o próprio rei, mas aqui na províncias das amazonas as mulheres dominaram o poder ao ponto do homem nem poder pisar os pés na prefeitura. Exceto eu que fiquei considerado o neko de minha discípula. Por que será que tenho a impressão que isso me faz a putinha de Jenny?

Analiso o grande salão onde estão as mais influentes mulheres da cidade sentada em mesas parecendo juízas em tribunais. Quase no fundo um palanque de três lugares se destaca. Uma está sentada a Jenny. A segunda garota é uma loira da idade aparente de Tanny com cabelos meio crespos e seios avantajados e uma outra garota na idade de Kenny é morena de cabelos lisos e está usando um estranho chapéu lilás. Parece que essa mulher é a líder.

Estou sentada no canto enquanto Kenny (está sem o véu) e Tammy estão de pé.

- Está aberto a seção do conselho da luz pedido pela Jenny. Todas concordam? – diz a morena de chapéu esquisito.

- Sim – respondeu todas as garotas do conselho em coro.

- Estamos com presença da princesa Kenny em pessoa hoje. É aberto a palavra dela. Brilho – quando fala a ultima palavra todas a repetem. Parece que é um tipo de tradição desse conselho – eu sou Wendy Testaburger, líder das amazonas, a segunda em comando é Bebe Stevens e a terceira em comando vocês já conhecem, Jenny Simon.

É uma surpresa saber que minha discípula tem um poder político invejável.

- É uma honra de está aqui nesse conselho – diz a princesa fazendo referencia – como todas sabem nosso reino tem rixas com os elfos há milênios. Por sorte as disputas estão sendo esportivas em torneios de lutas disputados na fronteira dos dois reinos. Estamos com dificuldades em ganhar dos melhores guerreiros dos elfos e gostaria de poder ceder suas melhores guerreiras para a próxima competição.

Depois da declaração da princesa a reação é imediata. Muitas mulheres discutem sobre essa proposta. Vejo algumas opiniões diversas, algumas de rejeição e outras de aprovação. Tudo é silenciado quando Wendy bate na mesa diversas vezes com um martelo de madeira.

- Ordem. Princesa Kenny, compreendo a situação, mas nossa província não tem muito interessante de envolver com a disputa entre elfos e humanos, as elfas são bem vindas no nossa província e temos um grande numero de elfas, orcs e meia-elfas que buscam proteção aqui. Essas três raças cresceram muito economicamente, politicamente e socialmente. Nós envolver nessa disputa pode ser algo que desagrade as essas três raças.

- Por isso que precisa aparecer com uma causa nobre que elas apóiam – eu digo me aproximando da princesa.

- Quem é você? – pergunta Wendy.

- Eu sou Eric Theodore Cartman – eu digo.

- Neko interessante Jenny. Eu adoraria igual – a jovem loira fala me deixando com vergonha. Parece que Kenny e Jenny não gostaram do elogio.

- Então o que um simples mago tem a dizer sobre a causa nobre – disse Wendy me encarando. Parece que a morena não foi com minha cara.

- Ele não é um simples mago – disse Kenny – é o mago lendário que resgatamos dos elfos.

Parece que ouve outro tumulto desta vez. Dar pra ver que o assunto sou eu. Muitos comentários que eu mais parece um guerreiro do que um mago. Acho que estou me acostumando com essas palavras.

- Você é o antigo mago que foi rei? – pergunta Wendy.

- Sim, fui.

- Meio difícil de acreditar como que um humano vive tanto tempo sem ter um sangue elfo nas veias?

- Muita gente despreza a classe mago mesmo na minha época, afinal é uma classe muito fraca se comparar com todas as classes no iniciante, mas é a classe que fica mais forte no seu level máximo. Eu conseguir dominar todo potencial de um mago ao ponto de minha magia e eu ser um só. Por isso que meu corpo é imune ao envelhecimento já que magia passou me sustentar. Creio que não vi falar de mim, mas como as amazonas podem se envolverem nessa luta e não desagradar as elfas – termino de falar e fico em silencio.

- Continue – diz a Wendy.

-Todos sabem que nós humanos estamos sempre em evolução no meu tempo existia algo chamado cinto de castidade – uso a minha magia para criar uma ilusão do material, enquanto falo – imagino que nesses tempos atuais não sejam mais utilizados, correto?

- Sim, foi uma das conquistas dos direito da mulher.

- Porem nossos inimigos, os elfos são mais machistas do que nossa sociedade humana, enquanto nessa província a mulher tem poderes políticos e militares igualmente como o homem, eu não vi nenhuma elfa com o mesmo privilegio. Aposto ainda que eles usam um cinto de castidade.

- Eu conheço sobre moda élfica, nunca vi as elfas usando um cinto de castidade – disse Bebe.

- Os cintos de castidade é algo mais místico. Aparentemente parece que não estão usando nada, mas é um selo mágico que esconde magicamente o órgão genital feminino. Se olhar para uma elfa nua parece que não tem vagina parecendo uma boneca Barbie. Esse cinto é colocado assim quando uma elfa nasce, só os pais da elfa que sabem como tirar, só quando suas filhas se casam. Mesmo que em minha época a guerra entre os elfos e humanos eram violenta eu sempre me compadecia e eu quebrava os lacres assim dando liberdade para as elfas. Então lute de trazer liberdade para as elfas, assim vocês defenderam os direitos de todas as fêmeas e terá apoio moral das elfas, orcs e meia elfas – faço um discurso para convencer as feministas.

É verdade que eu tirava os lacres das elfas, mas só fazia isso só para sacanear mesmo. Parece que nenhuma elfa que teve o lacre rompido reclamou. Pelo contrario procuraram exercer sua sexualidade. Foi à época que nasceu mais meio elfo.

- Você consegue tirar o cinto de castidade élfico hoje? – pergunta Bebe.

- Sim, eu consigo.

- Se conseguir tirar um lacre vamos fornecer as melhores guerreiras para a disputa.

- Aceito o desafio.

- Bebe. Tem certeza disso. Não temos ninguém que tenha esse lacre – disse Wendy.

- Temos sim. Nossa campeã do coliseu é filha de elfo e tem o lacre. Isso pode ajudar muito.

- Se assim diz.

**Narração de Tweek**

Por que me deixei se convencido pelo Token a deixar a carruagem em um estábulo e vim para o coliseu para assistir uma luta? E se os elfos invadirem a cidade e precisar da carruagem para fugir rápido? E se vasculharem a carruagem e encontrarem algum material comprometedor da princesa que está levando secretamente? E se os outros que foram no tal conselho foram presos? Ah! É muita pressão.

Essa cidade não tem café. Como não tem café? O nectar dos deuses. O ouro preto. Minha bebida favorita. Por isso que eu penso que mulher no comando é problema. Mulher para mim tem que ficar em casa, afinal quem vai cozinhar depois que eu trazer as caças para casa?

Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei como agir caso a princesa queria sair agora. Será que essa cidade não está secretamente controlado pelos elfos? Será que o nosso reino não é controlado pelos elfos? A vida é uma rede de conspirações, humanos cada vez mais apaixonados para poesia e musica, parecendo a cada dia mais como elfos. Sem contar que ninguém comenta o sumiço de cuecas pelos gnomos. Ah é muita pressão.

**Narração**** de Butters**

_"Lu,lu,Lu  
I got some apples  
Lu,lu,lu  
You you've got some too  
Lu,lu,lu  
Let's stay togheter  
Lu,lu,lu  
And  
Lu,lu,lu"_

- Butters – Token me chama assim me faz parar de cantar.

- Que foi? – eu pergunto para o clérigo.

- Tweek está com problemas de nervos novamente. Da para usar o toque da cura? Assim posso usar uma magia que estabiliza os nervos dele por um tempo.

- Tudo bem – aproximo do loiro – você vai ficar bem – dou uns tapinhas nas costas do bárbaro fazendo brilhar. Posso ver que ele se acalma um pouco. A vantagem de ser paladino que tenho o toque da cura e posso usar sem depender de limite.

Minha atenção é chamada quando entra quatro mulheres guerreiras na arena. Todas elas estão com um traze provocante e armado com lanças, espada e escudo. Essas guerreiras são bem interessantes. Uma grande porta se abre e cai um ser grande saindo de dentro.

Esse ser é uma orc medindo dois metros e dez centímetros, cabelos castanhos longos, pele verde, orelhas pontudas, dois dentes pontudos saindo pela boca (algo comum entre os orcs) como um javali, uma idade aparente de 30 anos. Está usando uma tanga de texugo, um sutiã de pele de animal provocante e botas de couro. O corpo tem curvas interessantes (não tanto como Tammy e a princesa), mas graças à ponte físico de atleta (quase musculosa) e a grande altura da impressão que tem mais.

É uma orc, uma raça bastante curiosa. Diz às lendas que orcs eram uma tribo de elfos que comiam carne. Porem essa atitude é desaprovada pela maioria dos elfos, então um antigo rei elfo amaldiçoou a tribo para assemelhar a aparência de feras. Independentes das lendas os orcs é uma raça de força e não tão agradável de ver a primeira vista já com caras intimidadoras como a orc que está no campo, mas dessa raça saem os mais fortes e poderosos guerreiros, bárbaros e ranges.

É raro ver um orc em outra classe como mago, bardo, ladino ou qualquer outra raça, mas encontra. Como é uma raça que não tem conflito entre humanos e elfos não é comum encontrar orcs mesmo com classe mais usados pelos elfos assim como usado pelos humanos.

Vendo que existe uma torcida para a orc aonde muitos gritam o nome "Shelly", talvez seja o nome da orc. Não sei porque, mas ela é um pouco familiar. Parece que ela tem um ar élfica, mas não tenho certeza.

Duas guerreiras tentam atacar a orc que está desarmada, mas a ela pega as duas lanças, ergue as duas agressoras que soltam suas armas. A maior joga as duas lanças para as outras duas que uma desvia e outra é acertada de raspão. Vem uma equipe de mulheres e tira a mulher que foi ferida, parece que a luta não é letal.

A orc ataca as duas que estão de perto com rápido movimentos com os braços antes delas sacarem suas espadas. O golpe foi tão forte que as levou inconsciente. A quarta lutadora já faz um sinal que se rendeu, dando a vitoria para a orc.

Incrível como ela venceu a luta sem usar armas. Deve ser que ela está em um grau elevado de um bárbaro assim conseguindo a vitória. A platéia grita o seu nome em um fervor grande. Espero que eu nunca tenha o azar de enfrentar aquela orc.

**Narração de Shelly**

Foi uma vitoria fácil. Não sei porque mandaram tão poucas guerreiras para me enfrentar. Sempre mandam uns 20, mas desta vez mandaram só quatro. Ouvir disse que estão em um conselho da luz quando isso acontece as amazonas reforçam a segurança.

Para mim tanto faz. Sinto mais confortável viver entre os humanos do que com os elfos. Eu amo a minha família, mas é um pé no caso o costume de elfos. Não sei como meu pai, sendo um orc, consegue viver entre eles. Claro que aquele velho babaca adora as ervas de fumar dos elfos e por isso que vive com eles numa boa.

Nada contra os elfos, mas como são uma raça fresca. Principalmente os machos que praticamente são tão sensíveis como as fêmeas, principalmente o viadinho do meu irmão. Não sei como aquele covarde ficou tão forte como guerreiro, mas ele é um fracote perto de mim (os bárbaros são um classe que tem uma força física superior aos guerreiros).

Chego em minha casa e comeria alguma coisa até quando alguém bate na minha casa. Quando vejo é a Wendy acompanhada por três individuo que nunca vi na vida. Parece que é uma ninja, uma nobre que está usando um véu laranja e um homem. Pera aí. Wendy andando com um homem? Isso não é coisa de ver todo dia. Vendo o cara parece que é um guerreiro, mas está se vestindo como mago. Algo não faz sentido. Pelo menos esse cara não tem cara afeminado. Detesto homens com cara afeminado.

- Wendy. O que devo a honra de sua visita? – eu digo, convidando o grupo entrar na minha casa.

- Parece que arrumando um jeito para tirar seu cinto de castidade élfico.

- É mesmo? – mostro um pouco de desinteresse, mas por dentro estou curiosa, afinal os elfos tem uma porra de costume de colocar cinto de castidade nas elfas.

Por que os meus pais inventaram de colocar em mim que sou uma orc? Ta certo que tenho sangue de elfo, mas eu não gosto da cultura elfo, por isso que virei bárbara para ter liberdade. Anos atrás tinha um romance inocente com um elfo, mas ele foi morto por um ser misterioso vestido de vermelho e azul.

- E como pensa tirar. Esse lacre só meus pais consegue realizar isso – eu continuo falar.

- Nós conseguimos um mago que pode quebrar esse lacre – disse Wendy.

- Interessante – olho para o mago – e você acha que consegue – falo em um tom ameaçador para testar a reação desse mago.

- Para mim isso não é nada – responde o mago seguro. Incrível que ele não demonstrou nenhum medo.

- Interessante. Então você é um mago forte?

- Muita gente me considera como Mago Lendário, os elfos me considera como Mago Sangrento.

Já ouvir falar nessas historias. Como fui criado por elfos o Mago Sangrento era uma das principais historinhas para assustar criança. Eu ainda não estou convencida.

- Se é tão lendário, eu imagino que não se incomoda de lutar contra Wendy.

**Narração de Wendy**

Mas o que? O que Shelly quer com isso?

- Para mim não é muito problema – disse o mago me irritando. Eu não sei o porque, mas esse mago é muito irritante. Ele tem uma personalidade que me traz os sentimentos desagradáveis.

- Eu só preciso de uma espada – eu digo.

- A luta vai ser sem armas, só luta corpo a corpo – disse Shelly. Quero ver que esse mago vai fazer, afinal em uma luta física eu ganho. Eu sei que Jenny não vai gostar, mas como ela não está aqui (está com Bebe indo até aonde a carruagem real está para preparará para partir).

- Corpo a corpo. Que interessante – disse o mago colocando seu cajado em pé (parece que está firmado através de mágica. Tira o manto de mago e a camisa ficando só de calça preta e bota.

Eu já tiro minha blusa roxa ficando só de camisa branca. Também amarro meus cabelos para trás para não ter problemas.

- Quero ver até aonde você é capaz – disse o mago estalando as mãos.

Partindo rápido me aproximo e dou um soco bem dado no rosto dele. O soco tem efetivo chegando até derrubá-lo. Na minha visão periférica vejo que a princesa fica apreensiva. O mago se levanta lentamente com a mão no queixo. Ele não está mais com a expressão confiante.

Parto para mais um ataque, mas desta vez o mago quase me acerta um soco, sorte que defendi. Uma coisa estranha é ter dado um passo para trás por causa da força do soco. O mago vem na minha direção e desfere umas seqüências de soco que me força ir para defensiva. Eu não esperava que ele investisse muito na agressiva. O máximo que estou podendo é me defender e andar para trás até eu me encostar até uma parede. Se continuar com esses ataques vai ser meu fim.

Esperando uma brecha consigo pega a cabeça dele, em um movimento rápido, e taco a cabeça dele na cabeça. Ele está desnorteado ótimo. Desta vez parto para o ataque desferindo diversos golpes, ele tenta se defender, mas meus ataques são mais persistentes e rápidos. Logo ele cai. Posso ver que está com a cara toda arrebentada e diversos ferimentos do corpo. Ainda não me deu por satisfeita e começo a chutá-lo.

- Wendy pare – disse Shelly gritando. Não é típico dela gritar para eu parar, afinal ela é uma lutadora que não demonstra muito misericórdia.

Eu paro de bater no mago e quando olho em volta percebo que a princesa está apontando uma flecha para minha direção. Pelo olhar dela se eu desse mais golpes no mago a mesma não pensaria duas vezes em atirar.

- Está tudo bem, Kenny. Ela parou – sua guardiã convence dela abaixar o arco.

- Parece que o seu mago não é tão lendário assim. Acho que sobre a idéia de ceder algumas guerreiras está...

- Boo Wendy. Boo – uma voz me interrompe meu discurso. Eu reconheço a voz que é do mago. Ainda tem força para falar. O mais estranho que a voz está atrás de mim, algo muito estranho, já que ele está quase no meu lado e abaixo de mim.

Olho para trás e vejo o mago sentado no chão em posição de meditação, vestido normalmente e perto do cajado. Olho para meu lado aonde o mago era para está no chão e ferido e vejo um corpo se dissolvendo como feixe de luz.

- Seu trapaceiro. Você usou magia – eu grito para ele.

- A regra era para não usar armas, mas ninguém falou sobre magia – falou calmamente. A Shelly ri com essas palavras – também você não pode falar nada, afinal você usou sua áurea de guerreira ao seu favor.

- Que áurea?

- Guerreiros mais experientes desenvolvem golpes que se assemelham a magia fazendo que sejam fortes combatentes no campo de batalha. Outra coisa que desenvolve é uma áurea que aumenta os atributos físicos, enquanto estão em um combate. Sua força está superior a um humano bem treinado por causa dessa áurea e vejo quando ela se ativou instintivamente quando estava recebendo ataques do meu golem clone. Eu não trapaceei, apenas usei uma apólice contra trapaça.

- Meus parabéns – Shelly começa bater palmas – eu nunca vi um mago encarar alguém fisicamente. Pra mim já é o bastante para confiar. Então você consegue tirar meu cinto de castidade?

- Eu consigo - responde o mago.

Que bom que Shelly vai ter seu cinto de castidade tirado, mas fico decepcionada por não ter conseguido dar uma lição para esse mago. Pelo menos a Jenny está aprendendo tudo com ele e logo vai ser uma maga poderosa. Sem contar que mesmo ainda sendo discípula conseguiu fazer que o mago seja o neko dela.

Também percebo que a princesa está mais aliviada. Será que ela está gostando do mago? Eu nem vou me meter nisso.

**Narração de Cartman**

Todo o grupo está no quarto da orc. Eu expliquei para tirar o cinto de castidade precisa está deitada. A orc chamada Shelly tira sua parte de baixo de sua roupa revelando sua nudez ou que pelo menos que o lacre permite. Com o lacre parece que ela não tem vagina e boa parte do formato da bunda é ocultado. Até o ânus é tampado magicamente. A impressão que dar que está usando uma roupa com a mesma textura de pele para esconder a cintura para baixo.

- Então é assim o lacre. Como faz para ir ao banheiro? – pergunta Tammy.

- Quando tem necessidades físicas pode ir ao banheiro que saíra como se não tivesse o lacre – explica a orc.

- E como faz para limpar?

- A magia do lacre faz esse trabalho.

- Isso é nojento.

- Tenho que concordar.

- Eu vou começar a magia. Sugiro a todas não me interromper, afinal eu preciso cantar e realizar magia ao mesmo tempo – eu digo.

- Cantar? Para que precisa cantar? – pergunta a orc.

- O cinto de castidade abre quando os pais elfos cantam. Cada família élfica tem um canto em especifico como se fosse uma senha. O que eu faço é usar um canto universal e forçar com a magia para o lacre ser destruído – eu explico – esta pronta?

- Sim.

- Abre as pernas e relaxa – a orc fica vermelha. Logo eu percebo que essas palavras também têm conotação sexual.

A musica que canto para começar é a seguinte:

"Christmas time is once a year.

Every creature holds it dear.

Every animal big or small,

Christmas means the world to us all.

It's once a year, it's Christmas time!

When we hear about how Christmas only comes

Once a year".

Enquanto eu canto faço um quadrado no ar assim materializando um quadrado de energia. Depois coloco meu dedo indicador no meio do quadrado aonde toda energia concentra na minha unha. Da impressão que minha unha está fina como um ferrão de uma criatura. Logo aplico na região aonde precisa localizar a vagina da orc. Faço tudo isso enquanto canto.

- Ta esquentando – disse Shelly. É uma reação natural do processo tirar o lacre.

Repito a canção novamente desta vez uso o indicador e o dedo médio de cada mão para massagear as regiões aonde vão aparecer o ânus e a vagina. Vejo a orc se estremecer. Me esqueci de falar que essa sensação do lacre ser rompido é a mesma sensação de ter os dois canais estimulado, ou seja, é a mesma sensação que a orc estivesse se masturbando. Pode parecer algo pervertido meu, mas isso é necessário, já que estou forçando o lacre ser quebrado com uma sensação que ela nunca sentiu.

Agora vem a parte que preciso mais de concentração. A parte que meio 'aspiro' a magia do lacre. Usando minha mão direita como tudo eu sugo a magia do lacre, enquanto eu canto. Preciso sugar no lado direito e esquerdo (uma de cada vez), duas vezes. O processo termina, quando a orc entra um orgasmo, atitude que quebra o lacre. Nitidamente por alguns segundos vejo toda a nudez dela, antes de algo acertar a minha cara. O que aconteceu que o orgasmo dela espirrou na minha cara. Acho que isso nunca aconteceu quando fiz com uma elfa.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu perco os sentidos.

**Narração de Stan**

Eu chego em uma província humana. Tenho que admitir que essa província é muita estranha, afinal são as mulheres que estão no controle da mesma. Como já vi aqui, vou logo direto para a casa da minha irmã mais velha (50 anos de diferença).

Quando eu chego, desço do Sparky e entro na casa da minha irmã sem cerimônia. Assim quando entro na residência escuto um barulho estranho. Parece que minha irmã está... gemendo? E o barulho ainda vem do quarto. Usando a minha audição (que para os elfos é muito aguçada) escuto batimentos cardíacos de cinco seres do quarto. Uma parece que é minha irmã.

Pego um disco de ferro que sempre carrego e começo a girar para arremessar. Meu alvo vai ser aquele que está perto da minha irmã.

**Narração de Wendy**

O cinto de castidade é tirado por uma experiência sexual? Muito estranho, mas funcionou. De repente algo destrói a porta de madeira e acerta a nuca do mago fazendo o desmaiar. O lado cômico é que o mago cai de cara entre o meio das pernas da Shelly. Eu não tenho tempo para me preocupar com os dois. Já pego uma espada próxima e fico de guarda.

Quando me dou por mim é um elfo usando uma enorme espada que entra com tudo. É raro ver algum elfo usar uma arma pesada. A princesa Kenny dispara duas flechas contra o elfo (fico admirada da agilidade que a loira disparou as flechas) que defende com a enorme espada. Eu já avanço e ataco. Começo a duelar com o elfo em um combate de espada.

Eu sou a melhor espadachim da província e mesmo assim esse elfo está lutando de igual para igual. A guardiã da princesa ataca laçando a adaga que força o elfo a sair do quarto para esquivar.

- Ei Sparky – disse o elfo fazendo que um enorme cachorro destruísse a parede da casa da Shelly e avançasse na direção da princesa e a guardiã.

Começo a lutar contra o elfo em um combate de espada. Tenho que admitir que mesmo com uma arma pesada está sendo rápido suficiente para defender todos os meus ataques, mas mesmo tendo força suficiente para manobrar aquela enorme espada estou conseguindo defender todos os ataques.

Escuto uma canção muito bonita de alguém cantando opera, mas não tenho tempo para saber quem está cantando já que estou em um combate disputado com o elfo.

- Ei elfo – diz a princesa chamando atenção do espadachim élfico.

Quando nós dois olha para princesa ela está com a parte de cima do vestido despido, enquanto balança os seios em um sinal de sedução. O elfo fica olhando os seios da princesa. Isso me irrita. Tanto que a princesa tem seios maiores do que eu e pelo fato do elfo está quase babando para os seios dela. Elfo ou homem, são todos iguais. Uso uma disciplina chamada fúria (uma técnica que aumenta três vezes a minha força) e acerto o rosto do elfo com toda minha força.

Minha vitima voa pelo impacto e cai inconsciente. Ele seu deu mal. Quem mandou ser pervertido

CONTINUA

Eu mesmo tenho que admitir que a atualização foi mais rápida do que o normal. Praticamente levei um dia para escrever, mas tenho motivo para ser mais rápido desta vez. Sempre tinha planos de escrever meu próprio livro, mas nunca tive a coragem. Depois de ver uma palestra de alguns escritores brasileiros que escrevem livros de fantasia me motivei a escrever. Por isso que os capítulos vão sair com mais palavras a partir de hoje, porque estou me acostumando a escrever no ritmo de um escritor (que precisa ter no mínimo um ritmo de 10000 por dia). Ainda to me aproximando da metade.

Para aqueles que estão curiosos para saber como vai ser o livro vai ser uma lapidação de uma fanfic original minha chamada "Projeto Apocalipse" aonde trato os temas de sociedades secretas como os Iluminados.

Resolvi atualizar essa fic porque as idéias estão mais fresca, mas logo vou me focar para escrever a minha outra fanfic. Prometo.

Sobre as curiosidades nessa fanfic que o 'conselho da luz' é o mesma reunião das garotas na serie e no jogo. Que a musica que o Butters canta é a musica que ele canta algumas vezes na serie. E a pratica de quebrar o lacre é uma parodia da parte do abordo do jogo, tanto que a musica que Cartman estava cantando é a mesma musica que parece na cena que precisa praticar um abordo (uma no Randy e outra em uma maquina).

Nesse capitulo tem uma importante porque já mostra em uma diferença de classes como guerreiro e mago. Assim como fazendo uma parodia do episodio que Cartman e Wendy brigaram fisicamente.

Parece que o terceiro episodio (vendo o trailer dele) vai favorecer muito os fãs de Candy e pode abrir espaço para os fãs de Yuri (segundo as previas de sinopses parece que Wendy tem um comportamento lésbica ao ponto de se vestir de homem e Cartman não gosta nenhum pouco disso). Como todo o episodio de South Park não pode levar o que vai acontecer no episodio a sério, mas talvez seja o episodio que pode ser muito usado para quem escreve fanfics.

Até a próxima.


	9. O tapa

**Narração desconhecida do passado**

Ranges, uma das classes mais versáteis que tem. A força de um guerreiro e a furtividade de um ladino. Que pena que muitos não vêem o potencial dessa classe. Se o rei Donovan incentivasse o povo para ver a importância dos ranges, talvez o reino dos humanos seria mais prospero. Como professor preciso me concentrar em treinar os novatos. Um em especial está me chamando atenção, não por ser acima da média, mas por ser peculiar.

É um menino gordinho que se está um ano aprendendo ser ranger. Tenho que admitir que está sendo um desastre total. Não por deve condicionamento físico, afinal o garoto da muito no coro, como também não é fraco nas lutas (ele se especializou muito em luta com garra), mas o problema é ser furtivo.

Apesar de ter os passos mais silenciosos que já vi, seu físico meio que dificulta muito ele se esconder no ambiente, algo muito importante para um ranger. Sem contar que a presença dele desperta contenda e brigas. Por mais de 30 anos como professor nunca vi tantas brigas entre os novatos como esse garoto trouxe. Incrível como ele é bastante vingativo. Estou perdendo muitos candidatos excepcionais.

Não me resta escolha há não ser expulsa-lo. Eu não queria excluir esse peculiar garoto, afinal sua mãe, Liane Theodore Cartman, que a melhor taberna das redondezas. Infelizmente não me resta opções, mas recomendarei para a escola de magos, a escola mais desprezado de todo reino, afinal só tem intelectual que vive nas custas do reino. Reconheço que um mago pode se tornar poderoso, afinal já vi alguns no campo de batalha.

Só espero que esse garoto seja tão empenhado ao caminho da magia como está sendo no caminho de um range. Espero que o conhecimento que aprendeu aqui possa ajudá-lo em sua jornada.

Pobre garoto, foi rejeitado pelos guerreiros, ladinos, bardos, druidas e até os paladinos. Eu mesmo só aceitei que sua mãe me pediu de jeito (me oferecendo uma ótima noite de sexo). Minha recomendação vai ser útil para ele estudar na escola de magos.

**Narração de Butters**

Estou no estábulo guardando a carruagem real. Token e Tweek estão nos comércios para comprar mantimentos. Já providenciei reservas para hotéis caso nossa missão estenda por mais alguns dias. A sorte dessa carruagem tem um espaço para vinte pessoas e é puxado por quatro cavalos. Incrível como a princesa teve a idéia pacifista de não trazer os soldados para escoltar o veiculo, um sinal simbólico de que a princesa está abrindo mão de parte dos seus privilégios para negociar com as outras províncias. Espero que nossos inimigos não sabiam disso. Como paladino preciso está pronto para defender a princesa acima de tudo.

- Oi – disse uma voz feminina que chama minha atenção.

É uma mulher loira de cabelos loiros ondulados, olhos azuis, pele branca, parece que é da minha idade e minha altura e grande seios (rivalizando com a princesa Kenny e sua guardiã). Está usando uma bota branca de cano longo pouco gasta, calça folgada rosa clara, justa verde mostra um generoso decote, um manto verde com alguns detalhes branco na cintura presa em um pano vermelho posto mais para o lado e cinto colo marrom. Fora os protetores no ombro, protetores do antebraço e uma espada e um grande punhal que tem uma impressão de uma pequena espada colocada nas bainhas localizadas nas costas.

O que me mais surpreende foi não senti sua presença se aproximando. Ela deve ser uma ranger muito bem treinada (a classe tão furtiva como as ladinas).

- Você é da comitiva da princesa Kenny, correto?

- Sim, eu sou. Sou o paladino Leopold Stotch.

- Eu sou Bebe Stevens, vice líder do conselho feminino, ranger e agora atual companheira de sua comitiva.

- Então resolveram nos ajudar?

- Sim. Espero que sejamos amigo – ela me da um beijo na bochecha que me deixa vermelho. Oh hambúrguer.

**Narração de Bebe**

Como esse paladino é bonitinho. Tem um ar de inocente muito raro achar em um homem. Da vontade de levar para casa e criá-lo. Ou fazê-lo ser meu neko. Eu não vou me arrepender sair algum tempo na província. Jenny (que foi para biblioteca estudar sobre o cinto de castidade élfico) conseguiu posição importante na capital, está se formando como maga (tendo o Mago Lendário como mestre) e ainda conseguiu uma incrível façanha de fazer seu mestre ser seu neko. Que maguinha foda.

De repente vejo Leo (acho mais fácil chamar o paladino assim) ficar sério e olhando para uma direção.

- O que foi? – pergunto.

- Minha comitiva está sendo atacado.

- Sério? Precisamos ajudá-los.

- Sim.

Nós saímos corremos para direção da casa da Shelly. Algumas guardas foram junto com a gente. Eu fico pensando quem é louco suficiente para atacar uma província das amazonas. Será que são os elfos?

Quando chegamos à casa da Shelly descobrimos que foi um ataque de um meio-elfo que foi detido por Wendy e a princesa. Incrível aquele meio elfo tem um cachorro gigante (nunca tinha visto um na vida). Parece que a princesa conseguiu domar a fera através do canto. Já ouvi lendas de pessoas que tem uma voz tão apurada que é rapaz de controlar a natureza. Ela conseguiu domar o cão através de uma canção. Só que o mago levou um ataque e ficou inconsciente. Pelo menos a Shelly agora tem uma vagina.

O que fazer agora? Chamamos a nossa maga para decidir o destino do meio-elfo. Shelly pediu para não o matasse já que ele é seu irmão caçula (isso explica muito já que 'estranhos' estava na casa da sua irmã). E também 'Stan' (é o nome dele) é o braço direito do rei elfo, aprisioná-lo pode causar uma guerra entre os elfos e humanos.

- O que a gente vai fazer com o meio-elfo? – pergunto assim quando estou sozinha com Wendy e Jenny.

- A atitude correta seria prender na cadeia, mas isso pode colocar em risco a trégua entre os elfos e humanos – responde Wendy.

- De qualquer jeito deixar ele sem punição pode tirar a moral das amazonas – eu digo.

- Acho que tenho uma idéia – falou a maga – andei pesquisando sobre algumas coisas e isso pode ser uma punição bem interessante.

Jenny contou todos os detalhes do plano. Tenho que admitir que é uma punição pesada e até perversa.

Eu adorei o plano.

**Narração de Stan**

Como foi ser acertado? Só me lembro da humana mostrando seios. Que seios. Eu não sou tanto fã de seios grandes, mas tenho que admitir os seios daquela loira é... bastante interessante. Pior que nem conseguir salvar a minha irmã do que tenha acontecido com ela. Pior que estou sentindo um frio na cintura para baixo.

- Finalmente acordou – disse uma voz feminina.

Eu me levanto rápido (parece que não estou preso), mas não estou com minha espada. Fico em posição de luta. Quando me deu por mim estou sem calça, logo tampo meu pênis. Quando eu coloquei a mão na região percebi alguma coisa faltando. Olhei para baixo e não estava com meu pênis. Elas me castraram? Parece que não, eu não estou vendo nenhum ponto de cicatrização. Olho para a fonte da voz feminina vejo uma guerreira de boina liras humana e uma maga no lado.

- Qual é a sensação de ter um cinto de castidade élfico em um homem? – diz a morena

- Por que vocês fizeram isso? – eu pergunto pegando a minha calça que estava ao meu lado e me visto.

- Você atacou a nossa cidade.

- Apenas estava defendendo a minha irmã.

- Sua irmã não estava sendo atacada. Só estava tendo o cinto de castidade retirado.

- Isso é impossível. Só meus pais que sabe o encantamento para tirar isso.

- O que você não contava que o mago lendário consegue tirar qualquer lacre – responde a maga.

- Isso é impossível.

- Não é. Se estudar um pouco de historia pode ver que meu mestre capturava as elfas para tirar seus cintos de castidade.

Eu nunca ouvir essa historia. Para mim, acho um absurdo que uma elfa não tenha um cinto e agora elas colocaram em mim quase me fazendo uma newhalf se tivesse castrado.

- E como faço para tirar isso de mim? – eu pergunto.

- Você prestará serviços a nossa comunidade em forma de retribuição – diz a maga – só a nossa líder que sabe o encantamento certo para tirar. Ela que vai decidir o fim do seu castigo.

- Ou seja, você vai comer na minha mão – disse a morena.

Newhalf que pariu. Como vou explicar essa história para meu rei e para meus pais?

**Narração de Shelly**

Faz dois dias que o mago está inconsciente. Foi usado muito magia de cura para tentar trazer de volta, mas parece que não teve efeito. Verificando os batimentos as funções vitais ainda está vivo. Maldito irmão, por que foi logo se intrometer aonde não é chamado. Ele entra na minha casa e sem pensar duas vezes ataca que nem um louco.

Eu tive uma discussão com ele depois que de terminou de conversar com Jenny e Wendy. O puto já ficou nervoso que eu tinha me livrado do cinto de castidade. Eu não estou nem aí e agradeço pelo mago por me livrar disso. As elfas podem suportar isso, mas eu tenho um sangue mais de orc e nunca aceitei o fato de não ter o direito de me entregar sem precisar da permissão dos meus pais.

Influencia sobre a filosofia das amazonas? Sangue orc das minhas vezes? Eu não sei porque tenho esse pensamento, afinal existem orcs criados na sociedade dos elfos que nunca reclamaram do cinto de castidade. E também orc e elfo já foram uma só raça nos tempos remotos. Segundo as lendas existia um grupo de elfos que comiam carne. Fëanor amaldiçoou esses elfos que tiveram suas aparências mais selvagem e mais perigosa, nascendo os orcs.

Agora sem o cinto de castidade dos elfos finalmente conheci minha vagina. Com dois dias conheci experiências que nem fazia idéia que existia como uma estranha sensação prazerosa ao estimular meu clitóris. Bebe me explicou que esse ato se chama masturbação. Interessante o ato que leva a sensações novas para mim, principalmente para o orgasmo que é o ápice do prazer.

Entro no quarto aonde o mago está deitado já vejo a princesa ao seu lado. Incrível que ela e sua guardiã foram às pessoas que ficaram mais no lado do mago. A própria Jenny sempre passava para saber como está seu neko. Parece que esse mago tem a capacidade de atrair as pessoas. Eu mesmo me peguei vindo algumas vezes. Vendo a princesa, sua guardiã e a Jenny estão caidinhas por ele.

A guardiã convenceu a princesa se retirar para comer um pouco e descansar. Ela relutou um pouco, mas cedeu. Assim fico sozinho com o mago. Tenho que admitir que ele é bastante bonito posso entender porque três mulheres estão interessada nele. Sem contar que a personalidade é um recheio a parte. Eu ainda não tive contato direito com ele, mas da para ver que ele é bastante seguro de si. Bebe me contou que teve a capacidade de irritar Wendy, algo bastante difícil. Ele possui um ar real como se fosse rei. Se bem que ele já foi rei segundo as lendas. O anjo entre os homens e demônio entre os elfos. E agora ele está aqui deitado na minha frente.

Eu não vim contemplar o mago, mas ajudá-lo. Eu tive um seguinte pensamento: e se em vez de curar o HP dele não curasse o MP? Afinal os magos são a classe que mais depende de MP seguido pelos clérigos, bardos e druidas. Então comprei uma porção de mama que restaura o MP, algo que não é difícil de encontrar já que essa porção tem um ótimo gosto (muitas vezes vendidas como bebida), diferente da porção de HP que não tem gosto.

Então dei alguns goles da porção para o mago. Não demora nem um minuto que o mago acorda.  
- O que aconteceu? – pergunta desorientado. Como suspeitei o disco do meu irmão causou danos mágicos e não físico.

- Você perdeu consciência e ficou desacordado por dois dias.

- Dois dias. Isso foi muito tempo – disse colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Pensávamos que tinha sofrido um ataque físico, mas no final descobri que sofreu um ataque mágico de um objeto mágico.

- Que merda. Como eu fui atacado?

- Prefiro não contar detalhes – eu fico vermelha. Nunca vou contar que ele recebeu um ataque do meu irmão e caiu de cara na minha vagina.

O mago começa se levantar.

- Que ajuda?

- Sim.

Ajudo se levantar.

- Aonde está minhas roupas? – pergunta o mago assim quando repara que está só de cueca.

- Está no canto. Alias o que é isso? – eu aponto aonde está a virilha do capaz.

Ele olha para baixo e percebe que seu pau está duro. Eu sei muito bem o que é, mas estou com um pouco de espírito de troll hoje. Ele logo vira para trás se encolhendo. Joga uma magia nas suas roupas que desaparece e reaparece no seu corpo.

- Magia útil – eu digo.

- É um quebra galho.

- Obrigada por ter tirado o cinto de castidade élfico de mim.

- Não tem de quer.

- Parece que ganhou uma companheira de viagem.

- Parece que sim – ele sorri.

Do nada eu avanço para um ataque. Ele logo da um pulo para trás, estende a mão para invocar seu cajado. Surpreendo com um soco, mas ele aproveita para criar um escudo de energia azulada para defender. Com impacto consigo o força para trás. Vejo que está estalando os dedos em uma mão livre, eu forço mais um pouco empurrando para trás para o mesmo colida com a parede. Logo desfaz o escudo e solta uma pequena rajada de fogo.

Se fosse uma covarde eu recuaria para trás, mas eu avanço a minha mão e seguro a mão dele que está soltando a magia. Consigo anular a magia segurando a fonte. Como sou mais alta e mais forte ergo pela mão acima do chão para logo segurar no seu pescoço com as duas mãos. Ele solta o cajado no chão e segura meus braços com finalidade de fugir.

Parece que o mago não é tão durão assim. Eu não percebi quando o cajado de transforma em uma serpente e rapidamente sobe no meu corpo ficando perto do meu pescoço. Interessante, o mago tem seus truques.

- Até que você é durão – eu solto ele – você passou do meu teste – sorrio.

- Tenho que admitir que fazia tempo que não passava por esse aperto – a serpente vai para a mão dele e retorna a forma original – seria bom se tivesse avisado que iria atacar.

- Nunca se sabe quando uma batalha pode começar, portanto quis testar se você estava preparado.

- Quando se passou muito tempo em uma guerra precisa está em constante vigília.

- Bom.

Esse mago é bastante interessante.

**Narração de Kenny**

Eu não sei o que fazer. Achei uma ótima idéia de usar Eric Cartman para convencer as províncias das amazonas e dos góticos. Agora sinto responsável do mago ser atacado pelo meio elfo. Mais de 1000 anos preso e nem teve tempo de liberdade. Por que tive que me desabafa o problema do reino para ele?

Eric foi muito nobre em oferecer sua ajuda. Por que aceitei? Eu não sou diferente dos elfos, sou tão mesquinha como meus inimigos. Eu poderia oferecer um descanso para o Eric com ou sem minha companhia. Sim, me deixei levar pelo seu cavalheirismo, mas teve a parte interessa minha. A parte que quer ser rainha. A parte que ser mulher. A parte que queria usar o mago.

Tammy tentou me consolar desses dois dias, mas nada tira a angustia e a culpa de eu ser responsável por causa do Eric. Eu trago uma jarra de água para banhar ele. Eu não sei o que fazer. Butters e Token usaram todas suas magias de cura. Jenny está pesquisando até agora como trazer Eric de volta. De repente vejo Eric Cartman em pé. Eu não quis nem saber. Larguei a jarra, corri para sua direção e abracei.

- Eric – abraço forte.

- Minha princesa – ele retribui o abraço de forma suave.

- Quando você acordou?

- Acordei alguns minutos atrás. Resolvi andar um pouco para esticar as pernas.

- Desculpe Eric. Por minha culpa, o senhor se machucou – eu não resistir e derramei lagrimas.

Ele se afastou um pouco para colocar suas mãos no meu rosto para limpar minhas lagrimas. Nesse processo até tira um pouco do meu véu.

- Não se preocupe princesa. Não seria uma perda grande se eu chegasse falecer.

Essas palavras me irritou. Eu entendo o seu sofrimento de está preso por mais de 1000 anos, da sua solidão, das dores não cicatrizadas, mas não entendo esse de perda do valor próprio. Eu levanto a minha mão e dou um tapa na cara do mago. O impacto do golpe faz ele virar a face.

- Como você pode falar isso? Você é o antigo rei – eu avanço para da murro no seu peito, mas ele me segura – Eric, sei que mil anos de solidão é uma pena pior do que morte, mas nunca fale que sua morte não seria uma grande perda.

Ele olha para mim, não com raiva e não com pena, mas com carinho. Um sorriso tímido e bonito.

- Eric.

- Kenny.

Uma força desconhecida faz a gente se aproximar mais do que eu imaginava. Quando se dou por mim, nos dois estamos trocando beijos. Meu primeiro beijo. Ainda sinto raiva pela Jenny que roubou meu primeiro beijo, mas pelo menos ele está me beijando. Chuta Jenny. Minhas mãos vão na nuca do Eric, enquanto suas mãos vão para a minha cintura.

Eu gostaria de ter dom de escritora para descrever meu primeiro beijo com mais poesia. O ruim se essa experiência fosse descrito em palavras poderia da impressão de um beijo gay por causa do meu nome.

CONTINUA


End file.
